Suki-Kirai
by Luka Hirasawa
Summary: Miku espera con ansias la llegada de su prima que se mudara a vivir con ella, a la cual no ha visto en mucho tiempo, pero... las cosas no resultan como lo esperaba pues la tierna, inteligente, amable y pasiva chica perfecta que espera no existe, y en su lugar esta todo lo contrario ¿Como rayos puedes odiar y amar tanto a la misma persona?
1. Desconocidas

**Bueno decidí comenzar una nueva historia ya que se me va mucho la inspiración con "Kimi dake wo" y bueno xD creo que podría ayudar el trabajar con dos al mismo tiempo, espero que les guste :3**

_Hatsune Miku, hasta ahora en mis 16 años he sido capaz de vivir una buena vida como una adolescente normal, sin problema alguno o bueno, con excepción a que hace algunas semanas mi madre tuvo que mudarse nuevamente al pueblo en donde nací debido a que la enfermedad de mi abuelo empeoro; Por lo tanto ahora estoy viviendo sola aunque… para mi no es problema alguno, no esta nada mal un poco de libertad_, _¡Oh si! Casi lo olvido, Mi sueño es casarme con un chico lo más parecido a un príncipe azul, hasta ahora ese a sido mi único deseo._

- Hmm… ¿Qué debería comer hoy? – Pensaba mientras salía de la escuela al haber terminado las clases.

- ¡Mi~kun! – Grito efusivamente la rubia mientras se tiro sobre su mejor amiga – Estuve extrañándote todo el rato, ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser dos años menor?!

- Oye Rin, para de llamarme asi… es vergonzoso – explico estando ligeramente sonrojada la peli-aqua.

- Eso le digo, pero parece que no le importa – Dijo el gemelo mientras llegaba hasta donde estaban las chicas.

- Konnichiwa Len-kun – Saludo Miku.

- Konnichiwa, Miku – Respondió sonriendo.

- ¡oigan no me ignoren! Mou~ se lo dire a Kaito-nii~ – Dijo esto ultimo en forma de burla, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

- ¡B-baka Rin! No tengo nada con Kaito, no es como si me importara… – Explico nerviosa.

- Jejeje solo bromeo, bromeo, no te pongas así… ¡Oh cierto! ¿Puedes ir a algun lugar hoy antes de ir a casa? Hay algo genial que quiero mostrarte – Dijo mientras tomaba a Len del brazo.

- Lo siento Rin, pero mi madre me llamara temprano, tiene algo importante que decirme asi que no puedo retrasarme – Dijo mirando el reloj – Dicho esto ya estoy tarde, asi que me voy, Nos vemos.

Se despidió mientras comenzaba a correr camino a su casa, ya que solo quedaba a unas cuantas calles

* * *

- Ah no puedo mas, estoy agotada – Dio un largo suspiro y se tiro sobre el sofá, mientras bebía una botella de agua – Me pregunto que quiere mi ma…– Se vio interrumpida al escuchar el teléfono sonar – ¿Moshi moshi? – Dijo tomando el teléfono.

- Ah Miku, hasta que al fin llegas ¡te dije que no te retrasaras!

- Lo siento, me entretuve hablando con Rin y Len – Explico mientras jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello.

- Bueno, ¿Estas comiendo bien? ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¡Duérmete temprano todos los días!

- ¡Mas bien dime para que llamas!

- Hey esa no es manera de tratar a tu madre – Dijo fingiendo molestia.

- Lo siento, pero dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme hoy, asi que…

- ¡Oh si! Miku, tu prima Luka se ira a vivir contigo mañana, estoy algo preocupada por ti asi que ella ira a cuidarte.

- ¿Ehhh? ¡Luka-chan! ¿En serio? – Decía emocionada Miku – ¡Debiste decírmelo antes!

- No vi necesidad de hacerlo, además Miku-chan… no debes de hacerte muchas ilusiones – dijo eso ultimo en un tono mas bajo.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Bueno no importa!, me iré a arreglar este lugar, asi que voy a colgar, nos vemos luego Oka-san, te quiero~ bye bye. – Dijo eso ultimo, para luego colgar y comenzar a recoger algunas cosas que habían tiradas por los alrededores.

_Luka-chan es mi prima 4 años mayor, a pesar de la diferencia de edades cuando iba de visita a casa de mi abuelo siempre jugaba con ella y era realmente divertido, ella es amable, hermosa y divertida, y tiene un extraño cabello rojo… aunque no la veo desde hace muchos años Kyaa~ ¡no puedo esperar!_

* * *

- ¡Mii~nyan! – Grito Rin mientras entraba corriendo al aula de la peli-aqua.

- ¡Rin-chan no me pongas apodos raros~! – Dijo felizmente Miku, haciendo que Rin se sorprendiera.

- ¡Wow no estas enojada! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso? – Preguntaba exaltada.

- ¡Rin te he dicho que no corras tan rápido! – Le regaño Len mientras entraba jadeando al salón.

- ¡mira! ¡mira! Len, Kaito-nii acepto salir con Miku – Al decir esto la peli-aqua comenzó a sonrojarse.

- ¡N-no es asi! Estoy feliz por otra cosa…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué más podría ser? – Peguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Mi prima, Luka se va a mudar conmigo hoy – Explico con una sonrisa.

- No sabía que tuvieses una prima Miku-chan – Dijo Len.

- Bueno… no la veo desde que éramos niñas, ¡por eso estoy muy emocionada!, ella era en verdad genial – Decía Sonriente.

- Q-quizás deba pasar p-por la pastelería de Kaito-kun y comprar algo de comer – Dijo nerviosamente, haciendo que Rin se burlara de ella todo el rato, hasta que comenzaran las clases de nuevo

* * *

- ¡Hey te dije que nos esperes! – Gritaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras corrían tratando de seguirle el paso a la mayor

- ¡no puedo! Debo de darme prisa, ya que pasare por donde Kaito-kun – Les respondió mientras seguía corriendo, sin detenerse hasta llegar a su objetivo – Arrgg ¡maldición! Esto siempre esta lleno – gruño al ver lo larga que estaba la fila de la tienda.

- A-al fin te alcanzamos – Dijo Len mientras se ponía al lado de Miku

- Si pudieses hacer eso en las competencias de la escuela – Dijo Rin haciendo lo mismo

- No puedo evitarlo, además se me hace tard… – Se vio obligada a interrumpirse al sentir como alguien le tocaba en cierto lugar, haciendo que se pusiera roja como un tomate.

- ¿Qué pasa Miku? – pregunto Rin extrañada

- Esta nerviosa por ver a Kaito, eso es todo – Dijo Len

- ¡P-pervertido! – Grito mientras se daba la vuelta y le pegaba una cachetada a la persona que estaba atrás de ella.

- ¡Ah! Eso duele… mou~ – Se quejaba la persona recién golpeada - ¿Por qué ha sido eso? – Pregunto mientras levantaba la mirada, dejando sorprendida a la peli-aqua.

"_¡Es linda!"- _Penso por un segundo al observarla, haciendo esto que se sonroje mas, para luego volver en si y cambiar esa cara por una de molestia – ¡A-acabas de tocarme el trasero! – Grito llamando la atención de todos, dejando a Rin y a Len boquiabiertos.

- Oye, oye, eso no ha sido culpa mía – explico tranquilamente la chica de cabellera rosada – Además de que mi mano resbala al ver a alguna chica linda – Al decir esto colmo completamente a Miku, quien reacciono dándole una patada en el estomago, para luego salir corriendo enojada del lugar.

- ¡Esa mujer! ¿Quién se cree que es? Arghh por su culpa tuve que salirme sin siquiera haber comprado el pastel para Luka-chan – Decía para si misma mientras caminaba rápidamente, notoriamente molesta.

- ¡Mikuu~! – Gritaron ambos gemelos persiguiéndola

- ¿Qué pasa? Rin, Len – Pregunto enojada.

- amm… E-etto… – Intentaba decir Len, asustado

- ¡Sugoi! La pateaste realmente fuerte, hubieses visto su cara – Decía Rin emocionada

- Ah si, me alegro ¡se lo merecía! "mi mano resbalo" – trato de imitarla – Si claro.

- Es raro ver que mujeres toquen a otras mujeres – comento sorprendido Len

- Como sea – se detuvo ya en la puerta de su casa – _Al menos ella no ha llegado _– Penso mas aliviada – Ustedes dos váyanse a casa

- ¡¿Queee?! ¡Queremos conocer a Luka-chan! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo un puchero.

- No, quiero ser la primera en verla y también es una reunión familiar asi que ¡No interrumpan!

Dicho esto cerró la puerta de la casa y se recostó en el sillón como siempre

- Mou~ ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?, yo solo quería comprar algo para recibir bien a Luka-chan, y de paso… quería ver a Kaito-kun – Esto ultimo lo dijo, haciendo se sonrojar a ella misma – Pero… ¿era esa una mujer? Era hermosa… Wa ¡¿Por qué me toco?! – Pensaba en vos alta distraída por unos cuantos minutos hasta que escuchar el timbre sonar – _¡es ella!_ – penso – Voy, voy~ –Dijo mientras salia corriendo, tratando de arreglarse un poco el cabello en el camino, para luego abrir la puerta.

- Konnichiwa, ¿es esta la casa de los Hatsune? – pregunto amablemente la chica

- ¡Konnichiwa! Luka-chan – Dijo impulsivamente haciendo una reverencia – A-asi es y-yo soy tu prima Miku y…

- ¡Waaao es la loli-tsundere de la tienda! – Su tono cambio por uno mas relajado y burlón, al escucharla la peli-aqua levanto la cabeza de golpe para encontrarse con…

- ¡¿Q-que hace usted aquí?! – Su cara cambio a una de disgusto al ver a la misma persona que hace unos segundos la habia tocado en la tienda, la persona que la hizo quedar en ridículo.

- Soy tu prima Luka Megurine, de ahora en adelante cuida de mi, por favor – Dijo en forma de broma mientras le daba un abrazo a la peli-aqua.

_N-no puede ser…_– ¡No lo acepto! Una mujer como tu no puede ser mi prima Luka – Dijo seria mientras empujaba a la mayor para separarla de ella.

- Hai, hai como digas – acaricia la cabeza de la menor para luego entrar a la casa.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te dije que podías pasar!

- Ah cierto, disculpe las molestias.

- ¡Ya estas adentro!

- Ah~ –suspira – que ruidosa, oye mocosa, tuve un viaje muy molesto – Dice mientras se tira en el sofa – ¿Podrías desempacar mis cosas y hacerme algo de comer?

- ¡Te has vuelto loca! Estoy segura de que tu no eres Luka-chan ¡ella nunca diría algo así! – Gritaba totalmente molesta – ¡Vete! No dejo que extraños entren a mi casa – Al decir esto ultimo, la pelirosa se levanto, con una cara completamente diferente, cosa que asusto a Miku, al parecer se habia enojado.

- Oye, oye, no me agrado nada lo de hace rato sabes – Dijo totalmente intimidante comenzando a caminar hacia Miku, haciendo que esta retrocediera unos cuantos pasos ya nerviosa – Me dolió bastante ¿sabes?

- ¿Ehhh? Y-yo solo me defendí, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?! – Ya sin escapatoria chocando contra la pared.

- Hpmh sigo sin entender el porque – Dijo poniendo ambas manos contra la pared dejándola acorralada – Viéndote de cerca… eres linda – susurro en su oído, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Miku, quien desvío la mirada completamente roja – solo haces que me den mas ganas de tocarte… - Dijo mientras ponia uno de sus dedos en el pecho de la peli-aqua y lo deslizaba hasta llegar a su estomago.

- S-si no te quitas d-de encima ¡T-te pateare! – Dijo totalmente nerviosa, mientras sudaba frío, apunto de llorar cosa que hizo reír a la pelirosa

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Mírate la cara al menos! ¡jajajaja! – Reía ruidosamente mientras se separaba de ella – Okay, okay, dime ¿Cuál es mi cuarto? Me ire a arreglar todo mientras tu me haces algo de comer – sonrie burlonamente de nuevo, mientras camina hacia las escaleras con su maleta – Te lo agradecería, "P~r~i~m~i~t~a"

Dicho esto subió, siendo seguida por Miku quien le mostró cual era su habitación y luego volvió a bajar, obedeciendo la orden de la mayor y poniéndose a cocinar.

_¿Q-quien se cree que es esa mujer?, acosándome sexualmente para que haga lo que me ordena ¡¿Qué rayos pensaba mi madre cuando dijo que vendría a "cuidarme"?! ¡Estoy menos segura que nunca con ella cerca!_ – Pensaba bastante molesta mientras cortaba algunos puerros - _Pero… ¿en verdad esa mujer es "Luka-chan"? no se parecen en nada, además su cabello es rosa, el de Luka-chan era rojo... _

- ¿En que piensas~? – Dijo la pelirosa mientras abrazaba por la espalada a la Hatsune.

- Kyaaaa~ ¡Aléjate de mi p-pervertida! – dejo escapar un pequeño grito asustada – A-además ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿tan rápido terminaste? Además, dijiste que estabas cansada…

- Pero si ya termine de arreglar todo – Se separo de ella – Además, toma esto – Dijo entregándole una caja – Parece que querías comprar un pastel ¿no?

- P-parece… - susurro bajando la cabeza - ¡¿parece!? ¡Maldita, idiota, pervertida claro que queria comprar uno! – dejo escapar toda la rabia que tenia estampándole la mano en la cara nuevamente a la pelirosa - ¡Me tocas indebidamente y además me haces quedar mal en la tienda de Kaito-kun! ¡Es cierto, yo quería ese pastel para dárselo a mi prima Luka, pero tu no eres aquella Luka! – comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y su vos a temblar, estando apunto de llorar – ¡T-tu no eres Luka-chan… nunca seras esa Luka-chan!

- Eso duele – Dijo totalmente serena, haciendo que la seriedad de las palabras de la peli-aqua no valieran nada

- ¡pues que bueno! – Dijo dándose media vuelta para secarse unas cuantas lagrimas – P-pon el pastel en la nevera porfavor…

- Oye, ¿Quién es Kaito-kun? – pregunto haciendo sonrojar a Miku.

- ¡E-eso no importa!, p-por ahora… ¿Por qué tu cabello…

- Simplemente me aburrí del rojo, ¿no crees que me sienta mejor el rosa? – Pregunto provocativamente a lo cual Miku desvío la mirada.

- Hmph, en verdad si que cambiaste todo – Dijo mas para si misma que para la pelirosa, a lo que esta respondió con una risa fingida.

- Oye se te va quemar eso – Dijo haciendo que Miku se acordara de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Hay algo que me he estado preguntando – Dijo mientras la miraba, y esta se recostaba en la pared.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto mientras bostezaba

- T-tú… ¿me recuerdas? – pregunto un tanto nerviosa a como iba a reaccionar esta, esperando que dijera alguna tontería y se le tirara encima o algo así

- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso crees que soy una anciana? Por supuesto que te recuerdo mocosa – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, mientras se despegaba de la pared y la miraba seria – Me voy a descansar un rato, me avisas cuando esta lista la comida – Dicho eso se fue escaleras arriba, prácticamente tirando la puerta al cerrarla.

- E-ella esta loca… - Dijo algo sorprendida por esa reacción – A este paso… ¡Voy a morir sin casarme con mi príncipe azul!

**Bueno xD estaba pensando en un fic así desde hace tiempo, y me he animado a hacerlo x3 la verdad es que yo amo los personajes con esa personalidad parecida a la que le puse a Luka en este caso :'D asi que disculpen si llega a parecer algo cruel en su momento xD bueno tendré el próximo cap pronto, y espero que le guste **

**Nos vemos~ **


	2. Comienzo de odio

~10 años atrás~

_- Vaya ¿que es esto?, la niña llorona que esta de visita en casa de Luka – Dijo un niño mientras tomaba a la peli-aqua de aproximadamente 6 años una de sus coletas._

_- ¡Suéltenme por favor! – Dijo mientras lloraba _–_ ¡Luka-chan se enojara si no lo hacen! _

_- ¿Eh? ¡Nosotros somos 3, ese fenómeno no puede con todos! – Apretó un poco más fuerte, haciendo que la menor dejara escapar un grito más sonoro. _

_- ¡asi se hace jefe! _

_- ¡cóbreselas todas! – Alentaban los otros dos._

_- Kyaaa ¡L-luka…chan! _

_- ¡Dejen a Miku! – Grito la pelirosa mientras corría en dirección a donde estaban._

_-¡Ahh! ¡es el Alien! – Dijo soltando a Miku – ¡Corran! –alcanzo a decir antes de que la Megurine se les abalanzara encima a los tres, dándoles una buena paliza a todos, para luego ir hacia donde estaba su prima._

_- ¿estas bien Miku-chan? – Pregunto mientras se agachaba a su lado, y secaba unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos – esos bastardos… ¿Cómo pueden ser tan groseros? _

_- Estoy bien, Luka-chan – Dijo sonriente a lo cual la pelirosa respondió haciendo lo mismo._

_- Y ustedes tres… _– _Dijo mirando a los niños que aun seguían en el piso, mirándola asustados - ¡Miku es mía, así que no vuelvan a tocarla! – Grito nuevamente, haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara inocentemente. _

_~En la actualidad~_

¡¿Que ****** le estas mirando bastardo?! ¡Miku es mía, aléjate de ella! – Gritaba la pelirosa al hombre que tenía tomado de la camisa.

- ¡No me sigas cuando voy a la escuela! Además, ¡ese chico solo me estaba preguntando la hora! ¡y mas importante, no le pertenezco a nadie!

- Tchh – chisto mientras bajaba al chico, quien luego salio corriendo – Eres demasiado ingenua, definitivamente tenia malas intenciones.

- ¡Deja de imaginar cosas, y vete a casa!, como ya te dije me voy a la escuela – _Si tan solo… _

- ¿Ehh? No quiero, me aburriría sola en casa – Dijo totalmente despreocupada – Aunque si vas conmigo no me quejaría – Cambio su tono a uno provocativo.

- No gracias, yo paso – _Si esta persona…_

- ¡Ya se! Tengamos una cita~ pero debo de advertirte que no tengo nada de dinero así que tu pagaras todo.

_¡Si tan solo esta persona fuera la misma de hace 10 años! _ – ¡Deja de seguirme! – Dijo dándole una patada en el estomago, para luego salir corriendo – ¡odio a esa mujer!

Ya en la escuela.

- N-no p-puedo mas… – Dijo entre jadeos Miku mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los ponía en el casillero.

- ¡Yahoo~ Mi-kyun~! – Grito efusivamente Rin guindándosele del cuello a la peli-aqua.

- ¡B-basta Rin! – Dijo casi llorando esta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te paso Miku? – pregunto Len quien recién llegaba

- ¡kyaa es cierto! Tienes muy mala cara, ¿paso algo? – pregunto preocupada Rin

- Es una larga historia… mejor se los contare en el recreo… nos vemos luego chicos… – Dijo desanimada Miku mientras se iba a clases.

Mientras eso, la adolorida Megurine se levantaba del suelo

- Ouch… esa maldita mocosa tsundere – Reprocho mientras se acariciaba el estomago, caminando sin dirección alguna – Hmm… me pregunto a donde debería ir… quizás… a conocer los alrededores ya que no me dejo comida…

- Disculpe, ¿sabe usted donde queda esta dirección? – Pregunto amablemente un chico alto de cabello castaño y lentes – Vivo aquí pero… no suelo salir mucho de mi casa asi que…

- ¿Eh? Me mude aquí ayer, no conozco nada – Respondió fríamente

- ¡Usted es la persona que golpearon ayer en la pastelería! ¿No es asi? – Dijo el chico cayendo en cuenta de quien era.

- Oye oye ¿tanta gente vio eso? – Le tomo del cuello mirándolo molesta

- N-no fue mi intención recordárselo ni nada de eso – Intentaba calmarla - ¡Ya se! Vivo por aquí asi que yo podría mostrarte los alrededores y al mismo tiempo buscar mi dirección.

- Oh ¡buena idea cerebrito! – Le bajo – Me caes bien, soy Megurine Luka

- ¿Cerebrito? Jejeje bueno yo soy Hiyama Kiyoteru, e-es un placer conocerla.

* * *

- Entonces… ¡Resulta que tu prima quien solía ser una chica perfecta es aquella chica que te toco en pastelería de Kaito-nii! – Dijo una emocionada Rin– ¡Sugoii!

- ¡N-no no es genial! es exactamente el tipo de persona que odio: pervertida, desordenada, de mal carácter, pervertida, vaga, metrosexual, masoquista y ¡PERVERTIDA!

- Bueno para tocarte en la pastelería de Kaito-nii, debe tener mucho valor…– Dijo pensativo Len

- ¡Eso no es valor! Ademas… estoy segura de que Kaito-kun me vio… – Se deprimió un poco al decir eso ultimo

- Bueno no solo te vio Kaito-nii, te vieron todos – Dijo sonriente Rin

- ¡Baka no estas ayudando! – le cayo Len

- Bueno no importa… me las arreglare para sacarla de MI casa – Dijo Miku levantándose de su asiento – Ire a la cafetería a comprar algo, hoy ni siquiera pude hacerme el desayuno porque ella estaba molestándome.

- Pero Miku-chan, ya casi acaba el recreo, a esta hora ya no queda nada en la cafetería – Le hizo caer en cuenta Rin

- ¡¿Por qué me están pasando estas cosas a mi?!

* * *

- Waaa ¡acabo de gastar un montón de dinero! – Se quejo Kiyoteru

- No seas llorón, dijiste que me ibas a dar el desayuno ¡no te arrepientas! – Dijo la pelirosa

- Además, ya te mostré todo lo que conozco de por aquí – decía Kiyoteru ya estando apunto de llorar y salir corriendo.

- Hmm… ¿sabes donde esta la preparatoria mas cercana? – Pregunto desinteresada.

- Bueno… cerca de donde te encontré hay una, ¿quieres que te muestre donde es?

- No, no hace falta, no quiero ser golpeada o arrestada por "acoso a menores"

- Jejeje eres rara Megurine-san – Dijo sonriendo Kiyoteru

- ¡¿A quien le estas diciendo rara?! – Pregunto fingiendo molestia mientras le hacia una llave al chico.

- Jajajaja ¡para! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!

- ¿L-luka… que rayos estas haciendo? – pregunto la chica de coletas.

- ¡Ah Miku!, okaeri – Dijo la pelirosa mientras soltaba a Kiyoteru como si nada, haciendo que este quedara en el piso.

- ¡No estamos en casa!, además ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Estas acosándome? – preguntaba enojada Miku.

- Hey no seas tan grosera, yo solo paseaba por aquí con Kiyoteru

_¡Lo llamo por su nombre! ¡Que directa!... después de todo si es una adulta _- ¿Qué rayos le has hecho?, nadie soportaría estar a tu lado por mas de 5 minutos.

- ¿Ahh? Pues el acaba de darme el desayuno ya que "ALGUIEN" no cocino para mi esta mañana – Dijo haciendo énfasis en el "alguien"

- Como sea, me voy a casa.

- ¡Mikuu!~ - gritaron ambos gemelos corriendo hacia ella

- ¡No! Les dije que no me siguieran hoy… - Dijo frustradamente Miku

- Amm… creo que mejor me voy – Dijo silenciosamente Kiyoteru aprovechando la distracción de la pelirosa para irse de allí.

- Waaa ¡Es la prima-san! – Dijo Rin al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa - ¡Konnichiwa pervertida-prima-san! Yo soy Kagamine Rin, mejor amiga de Mii-tan.

- Mucho gusto Kagamine-Rin-loli-chan – Le devolvió el saludo totalmente relajada.

- ¡ustedes dos no se lleven bien! – Dijo decepcionada Miku.

- Annon… E-etto… ¡Y-yo soy Len! G-gemelo mayor de Rin... – _Es una mujer adulta y hermosa, ¡Debo comportarme! _– Y-y ¡Me gustan las bananas! – grito mientras se sonrojaba al caer es cuenta de lo que dijo.

- Ya veo, esa determinación a tu edad es buena, seguro nos llevaremos bien – Dijo amablemente la Megurine.

- ¡Noooooooo! ¡¿Qué rayos acabo de decir?! – Lloraba Len

- ¡no te lleves bien con mis amigos! – Dijo Miku mientras le jalaba del cuello.

- Oye no te pongas melosa en la calle – Bromeo la Pelirosa

- ¡No lo estoy haciendo! ¡Primero muerta! – se defendió una sonrojada Miku

- Sugoii Miku-chan, eres tan tímida que no nos dijiste que ya te llevabas tan bien con tu prima – Dijo en forma de felicitación Rin.

- ¡N-no nos llevamos bien! ¡Odio a esta mujer! – Dijo aun mas roja Miku

- Me pregunto que pasara con Kaito-nii…

- ¿Eh? ¿Hablas de mi Rin-chan? – Dijo el peliazul haciendo su aparición detrás de la rubia.

- ¡Kaito-nii! – Dijo la rubia mientras se tiraba sobre el.

- ¿K-k-k-kaito-k-kun? – Dijo una sonrojada Miku

- Ah, Konnichiwa minna-san, todos parecen bastante animados hoy – Decía alegremente el peliazul – Espera un momento, ¿tu no eres… ¡La que le toco el trasero a Miku-chan!? – Grito al reconocer a la pelirosa, llamando la atención de algunas personas – Me alegra ver que ahora se estan llevando bien – Dijo al ver como Miku aun tenia sostenida a la Megurine del cuello.

- Kyaaa ¡N-no m-me llevo bien con ella! – Grito mientras soltaba a Luka - _¡el nos vio! ¡Waaaaa ya no me dejara casarme con el! _

- Ah soy Megurine Luka, asi que tu eres Kaito – Dijo mientras lo miraba detalladamente.

- ¿Estaba rico el pastel? ¡Ese lo hice yo mismo!, por cierto Len, creo que no deberias gritar cosas asi a plena luz del dia, después de todo aun eres un estudiante – le regaño Kaito

- ¡Eso es una confusión! – Volvió a deprimirse el rubio.

- Miku, tengo hambre, vamos a casa – Dijo desinteresadamente la pelirosa.

- Wow, ¿ya están viviendo juntas? Su relación va muy rápido – Dijo un sorprendido Kaito.

- ¡Escúchenme todos! – Grito la peli-aqua, llamando la atención de todos – E-esta mujer e-es mi prima Luka Megurine, ¡no tengo una relación sentimental con ella!, somos parientes y ella se queda en mi casa, nada mas – Dijo seriamente Miku.

- No hay necesidad de mentir Miku – Dijo igual de seria la pelirosa

- ¡Deja de hacer todo mas difícil! ¡estas disfrutando esto!

* * *

- Waaa estoy agotada – Dijo la pelirosa dando un largo suspiro y luego tirandose en el sofá

- Oye ese es mi lugar, además ¡te aseguro que la mas cansada soy yo!

- ¿Hmm? – la miro extrañada – oye aquí hay un lugar – señalo a su lado.

- No gracias, prefiero mantener distancia – Dijo fríamente mientras iba por una bebida al refrigerador - ¿Quieres? – pregunto a lo cual la pelirosa no se negó.

- Sabes no soy un animal en celo, no es como si fuera a atacarte siempre que tuviese oportunidad.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto retóricamente – ¡Pues lo dudo!

- Eres demasiado amargada para tu edad, definitivamente te saldrán arrugas con esa cara todo el tiempo.

- No es como si tuviese la misma cara todo el tiempo – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Mas bien, es la cara que tengo cuando estoy contigo.

- Ah… eso dolió – Se quejo mientras se levantaba y botaba la lata ya vacía – Nee, te llevas muy bien con Kaito, ¿acaso el es el príncipe azul que tanto buscas? Bueno literalmente se puede decir que es azul.

- ¿A-a que viene eso? – pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada.

- No es nada, solo tengo algo de curiosidad – Dijo fríamente volvía a sentarse en el sofa, esta vez dejando un espacio libre.

_Quizás… deba darle un poco de confianza a Luka… _- Pensó la Hatsune mientras encendía la televisión y se sentaba a su lado, lo cual sorprendió un poco a la pelirosa – E-etto… Tú… ¿Qué hiciste en estos 10 años? ¿Cómo esta el tío Luki?

- ¡Tardaste!, eso debiste preguntarme ayer en vez de estar regaño y regaño – Decía un poco molesta – Hmph bueno, no tengo ni idea, hace 4 años que no lo veo – Dijo desinteresada y sin mostrar expresión alguna la pelirosa.

- ¡¿Quee!? ¿Por qué? - pregunto con ansiedad Miku.

- Oye cálmate, la verdad es que no se muy bien pero al parecer cuando estuvimos en Inglaterra comenzó a endeudarse y tuvo que huir, o algo así escuche.

- E-espera, ¿estuviste en Inglaterra? – pregunto cada vez mas confundida Miku

- ¿eh? ¿No lo sabias? ¡Me fui a estudiar la preparatoria allí! - Respondió algo molesta Luka – Me sorprende que sepas tan poco de mí.

- L-lo siento, pero es que mi madre nunca me contó nada… - Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Bueno no importa…

- ¡A-ah si! P-pero… ¿Cómo pagaste tus estudios? ¿En donde vivías? – Pregunto nuevamente levantando la cabeza.

- Bueno estudiaba en un internado así que vivía allí, y con respecto a lo otro… – su mirada cambio de molesta a una un tanto melancólica – Lo otro… es un secreto, así que no preguntes – Dijo fríamente, haciendo que la peli-aqua se asustara un poco.

- H-hai… – Dijo algo desanimada.

- Bien, ¿hay algo mas que quieras saber? – pregunto cambiando nuevamente a su estado natural.

- Emm… etto… ¡Ah si! ¿Cuándo volviste a Japón? ¿Llegaste directo a la casa del abuelo?

- Hace un mes, y si, justo 3 dias después de que llego la tía Kaoruko – Dijo mientras la miraba.

- L-lo siento tu… quizás lo tuviste difícil en Inglaterra – Dijo devolviéndole la mirada, un tanto deprimida

- Y… ¿porque te disculpas? – Pregunto seria.

- ¡P-por nada! Baka…– Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta.

- ¿Y tu?, ¿Qué has hecho en estos 10 años?

- Nada muy interesante, he vivido bastante normal y puedo decir que hasta aburrido – Respondió mientras miraba la televisión

- Bueno creo que iré a darme un baño – Dijo la pelirosa mientras bostezaba y se levantaba – Ah si Miku – Se acerco a ella, tomando su rostro con una mano, haciendo que la peli-aqua se sonrojara – Tengo hambre…– Al terminar de decir esto junto sus labios con los de la Hatsune, besándole al menos por un minuto hasta que la peli-aqua comenzó a poner resistencia.

- ¡B-b-baka! – Le grito mientras le estampaba la mano en la cara a la mayor, para luego irse corriendo a su habitación.

- Creo que… hoy me quedo sin cenar…

- ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?! – Se preguntaba una frustrada Miku, totalmente roja hasta las orejas – ¡Ese fue mi primer beso! ¡El que tanto estuve guardando para mi príncipe! …ni siquiera fue con un hombre… ¡Además ella uso su lengua! – Dijo ya apunto de llorar –¡Ya no podré casarme!

**xDD bueno dije que lo tendría pronto aunque la verdad es que me quedan muy cortos los caps :'D bueno al menos trato de actualizar seguido, pero soy demasiado vaga :I espero le haya gustado xD y gracias por sus reviews :'D en verdad que me inspiran y me dan ganas de seguir x3 tratare de subir el otro cap pronto y nos vemos~ **


	3. ¡No puedo entenderte!

- _¿Como rayos es que mi vida termino así?, ni siquiera me pude concentrar en clase…_ – Se preguntaba así misma la Hatsune mientras recogía algunas cosas para irse a casa – _De solo recordarlo_ _me dan ganas de matarla… ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre arrebatarme mi primer beso?!¡Maldita seas Megurine Luka! _

- Mii-tan, konnichiwa~ – saludo Rin mientras entraba al salón – ¿Ya estas libre? ¿Por qué tan roja?

- Si, justo me voy a casa – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguida por la rubia.

- Me voy contigo, Len tiene práctica en el club y no se desocupara en un rato, así que… ¿me dejas ir a tu casa? – pregunto alegremente.

- No – dijo seria, caminando rapidamente – Ya viste como es esa loca, probablemente estarás en problemas si te quedas cerca de ella – _Y yo no le he visto la cara desde anoche… ¡Si Rin va ella dirá alguna tontería! _

- Vamos no seas así, Megurine-prima-san fue muy amable ayer, solo estabas mintiendo al decir que es amargada

- ¡no miento! Lo es, hay momentos en que es realmente aterradora _– Ahora que lo pienso… ayer en la noche antes de eso ella se puso muy rara cuando le pregunte como vivió en Inglaterra todo ese tiempo…_ _¿le habrá pasado algo malo? _– Pensaba distraída la peli-aqua.

- ¿Qué pasa Miku-chan? Te quedaste callada de repente – se preocupa Rin.

- ¿Eh? No, nada… solo pensaba que ella es muy rara en verdad, creo que lo mejor para mi es encontrar una manera de que se vaya rápido de mi casa – Respondió seriamente ya en frente de la entrada.

- No seas asi – Dijo Rin mientras la seguia

- ¡Te dije que no podías venir! – le grito cayendo en cuenta.

- Que mala, vamos aunque sea un ratito~ – Insistía Rin

- ¡Q-que no! Ahora larg... – Se vio interrumpida por la pelirosa quien abrió la puerta al escucharla.

- Ah, okaeri Miku – Dijo mientras guardaba el bate que tenia en la mano

- ¡"Okaeri" nada! ¡¿Qué rayos haces con esa cosa?! – Gritaba un tanto sonrojada al ver a la pelirosa.

- Bueno, es que como gritas tanto pensé que eras un ladrón – Explico totalmente tranquila.

- Konnichiwa prima-pervertida-san – saludo alegremente Rin

- Konnichiwa… ¿Len? – pregunto confundida

- ¡No! Al menos recuerda su nombre, ¡la conociste ayer! – Le regañaba Miku

- Jajajaja mou que grosera, soy Rin – Dijo sonriente, a lo cual la pelirosa le correspondió, haciendo enojar mas a la peli-aqua.

- ¡oye no me ignores!

- Ah si, llegan en buen momento, la comida ya esta terminada – Dijo mientras ambas entraban.

- Waaa sugoi~ ¿Cocinas prima-san?

- Bueno es la primera vez que lo hago asi que…

- ¡¿Qué rayos le paso a la cocina?! – pregunto la peli-aqua totalmente molesta mientras tomaba del cuello a la Megurine

- Ah eso, es que exploto el curry – Dijo restándole la importancia.

- ¡¿Cómo rayos va explotar el curry?!

- Quien sabe… Bueno es tu culpa por no dejar almuerzo, además ayer no hiciste la cena – le reclamo, haciendo sonrojar a Miku

- No se si lo sabes pero… ¡Soy una estudiante de preparatoria, tengo 16 y a diferencia de mi tu eres una adulta! ¡¿No puedes hacer algo por ti misma?! – Gritaba ya sin aliento y apunto de explotar la Hatsune.

- No. – Respondió totalmente relajada la pelirosa.

- Vamos chicas, dejen de pelear y mas bien ¿Qué les parece si limpiamos esto? – Intervino Rin quien estaba ya limpiando en la cocina.

- De acuerdo – Dijo la peli-aqua mientras la soltaba y daba un largo suspiro – De ahora en adelante yo cocinare – se sonrojo al decir eso ultimo, desviando la mirada para ocultarlo.

- Hai – Dijo sonriendo la pelirosa mientras iba hacia la cocina, donde estaba Rin para ayudar a limpiar su desastre.

Unas 3 horas despues

- Hyaa~ estoy acabada – Dijo Rin mientras bostezaba

- Yo igual – Le siguió la peli-aqua tirandose en el sofa.

- Nee, ese es mi lugar – Dijo la pelirosa mientras señalaba el sofa

- ¿Ah? ¡Esa es mi línea!, tu has estado usándolo como te da la gana desde que llegaste – Le grito la Hatsune notablemente molesta

- Estoy en mi derecho, como adulta – respondió serena la pelirosa

- ¡Eres una adulta cuando te conviene!

- ¿no es mejor compartirlo? – pregunto la rubia a lo cual las dos respondieron fulminándola con la mirada.

- No. – dijeron fríamente ambas al mismo tiempo.

-O-okay… ¡pero! ustedes dos, de cualquier manera ya bájenle un poco, ya llame por una pizza, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un poco mientras esperamos por ella? – Dijo Rin encendiendo la ps3, lo cual extraño un poco a la peli-aqua, quien segundos después de analizarlo dirigió su atención a la pelirosa.

- ¡Oye tu idiota! Eso hasta ayer estaba en mi habitación, y no recuerdo haberlo sacado.

- Ah si, yo tampoco recuerdo eso – Dijo como si nada la pelirosa

- ¡Ah no seas estupida! ¡¿Por qué rayos entraste a mi habitación?! – Dijo volviendo a molestarse la peli-aqua

- Estaba buscando comida.

- ¡mi cuarto no es la cocina!

- No es mi culpa que no hayas dejado nada.

- ¡¿Quién es la adulta?!

- ¡Nee! ¿Jugamos? – pregunto la rubia a lo cual ambas asintieron.

* * *

- Creo que se me hace tarde ya, Len debe estar preocupado… quizás debería irme – Dijo Rin mientras se levantaba

- ¿Quizás? ¡vete ya!, te dije que no vinieras – Respondió fríamente la Hatsune.

- Pero que grosera, Miku – Dijeron Rin y Luka al mismo tiempo.

- ¡N-no me r-regañen ambas! – Dijo la peli-aqua sonrojada.

- Yo te acompañare hasta tu casa Rin-chan – Se ofrecio la pelirosa mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la entrada

- ¿En verdad? ¡arigato Luka-chan! – Le agradeció la rubia siguiéndola – Es genial, que hayas estado en Inglaterra Luka-chan – comento la Kagamine luego de un rato de haber caminado en silencio.

- Bueno solo estudie la secundaria y la preparatoria allí, recién regrese hace un mes.

- Sugoi, ¡Debe de ser genial!

- Uhum, aunque fue algo difícil acostumbrarme

- Seguro que si… ¡ah si!, ¿Qué tal si salimos el fin de semana todos juntos? Será una buena oportunidad para mostrarte los alrededores – Dijo emocionada Rin

- Seguro que Miku no querrá ir – Le respondió algo pesimista la pelirosa

- No te preocupes, tu solo dile que también ira Kaito-nii

- Vale, lo intentare… Nee, a Miku… ¿le gusta mucho ese "Kaito"? – pregunto algo seria la Megurine.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no es obvio Luka-chan?

- Ah, bueno si pero… – hizo una pausa algo larga – No, no es nada – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, cosa que la rubia noto, pero decidió ignorarlo

- ¡Esa de allá es mi casa! – Dijo la rubia mientras la señalaba – Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá, en verdad no eres un monstruo pervertido como Miku dice.

- No es eso, es solo que no me gustan tanto las lolis – dijo mirando específicamente los "pechos" de la rubia.

- ¡No sea tan directa por favor! – Dijo haciendo un puchero y dándose media vuelta – recuerda, este fin de semana, ¡Nos vemos!

- Lo intentare – Se despidió, para luego devolverse a casa – _Entonces… Miku en verdad no recuerda nada…_

* * *

- ¡Tardaste! – Dijo la peli-aqua aun acostada en el sillón, al sentir como se abría la puerta – Como me entere de que le hiciste algo raro a Rin-chan ya veras.

- No hice nada – Respondió mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la Hatsune – Miku, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije al final de aquel verano?

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Hay algo que deba recordar? – pregunto algo extrañada por la seriedad de la pelirosa.

- No, nada – Dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos de la peli-aqua, inmovilizándola – No es como si importara a estas alturas – comenzó a besar su cuello

- ¡¿Q-que rayos h-haces?! ¡Quítate de encima! – Insistió nerviosamente la sonrojada Hatsune, siéndole en vano, al ser callada por otro beso de la pelirosa, uno mucho mas profundo y largo que el que le había dado el día anterior – ¡A-apártate! ¡d-déjame ir! – Dijo totalmente roja y con la respiración agitada.

- Vale. – se separa de ella, sentándose en el sofa a un lado, estando totalmente seria cosa que la peli-aqua bajara un poco la guardia.

- ¿T-te p-pasa algo? – pregunto extrañada, mientras se sentaba abrazando sus rodillas

- No, nada… Ah si, Rin dice que quiere salir con todos el fin de semana, y que antes de que te niegues ira Kaito también – respondió volviendo a su estado natural

- ¡N-nunca dije que fuera a negarme! – Cambio de opinión al escuchar lo ultimo.

- Que raro.

- ¡Cállate! Y… - Dijo haciendo una pausa, llamando la atención de la pelirosa – Esto es por lo de ahorita – termina de decir para estamparle la mano en la cara a la pelirosa – Oyasumi – Se despidió, mientras se levantaba y se iba su habitación.

- Oyasumi, ¡Recuerda la comida!

* * *

"_Mi tan esperado fin de semana llego, awww finalmente podre ver a Kaito-kun~ después de todo este infierno de semana con "Megurine Luka" quien ya me ha robado mi primer y segundo beso… he aquí mi premio"_ – eso pensaba la Hatsune mientras se levantaba con notable entusiasmo.

- ¡Luka, levantate! – le grito ya desde abajo la Hatsune mientras hacia el desayuno, tal y como había prometido Miku ahora le hacia las 3 comidas al día a la pelirosa – Por dios, esta mujer si que se despierta tarde…

- Tengo hambre… - se quejo la pelirosa bajando las escaleras aun soñolienta, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- ¡Ya esta listo el desayuno baka, por eso te llamo!

- Te ves mas linda hoy Miku – Dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de la peli-aqua, con intención de besarla.

- ¡No empieces desde tan temprano! – Se defendió esta empujándola, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a los constantes acosos de Luka.

- Tch – chisto algo molesta mientras se sentaba, comenzando a comer.

- Arréglate rápido, y te lo advierto no hagas cosas raras mientras estemos en publico – le advirtió fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡Cállate un momento! – Le grito – Ah, ¿entones puedo hacerlo cuando estemos solas? – pregunto cambiando de humor repentinamente, haciendo sonrojar la Hatsune.

- ¡Lalalalala! ¡No te escucho! ¡Lalalala! – grito infantilmente tapándose los oídos.

- ¡Disculpen la demora! – Dijo Rin quien recién llegaba arrastrando a Len.

- Se tardaron. – Le respondió la peli-aqua algo seria.

- K-konnichiwa Megurine-prima-san, y Miku – Saludo algo nervioso el rubio ante la presencia de la pelirosa.

- Ah no necesitas ser formal – Dijo esta restandole importancia

- ¡Bien! Ahora que estamos todos vayamos a algún sitio divertido~

- Espera, espera Rin, ¿No dijiste que t-también vendría K-kaito-kun? – pregunto la peli-aqua sonrojándose.

- Si, pero era solo para que aceptaras venir – respondió sonriente la rubia – ah pero mas tarde pasemos por allí para pedir un pastel

- ¡Mouu Rin! – Le grito la Hatsune

- Así que vámonos~ - dijo enérgicamente comenzando a caminar, siendo seguida por todos – Y bien, Luka-chan ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

- ¿Eh? – La miro extrañada la pelirosa - ¿Por qué yo tengo que escoger?

- Te lo dije ¿no? Esto es para darte la bienvenida~ -

- Bueno entonces… ¿Qué tal el karaoke? En Inglaterra no hay así que quisiera ir a uno.

-Bien, vamos~

* * *

- R-rin es vergonzoso… ¡y-yo no puedo cantar en frente de Luka-san! – Dijo el rubio sonrojado.

_Tch yo tampoco quiero cantar frente a Luka _– pensaba Miku estando en la misma situación que Len

- Miku, canta tu primero – Dijo la pelirosa pasándole el micrófono

- No gracias, yo no lo hare – se negó fríamente

- Bien entonces lo hare yo – Se ofreció energética Rin.

- A ver… mmm… ¿Qué debería cantar?

- Esa de las naranjas – Dijo animado el rubio

- Ah ¡buena idea Len! – Convencida la gemela – Bien, te la dedico Luka-chan – Dijo para luego comenzar a cantar enérgicamente, siendo animada principalmente por su gemelo.

- Sugoi, Rin-chan tiene una buena vos – Comento la pelirosa algo sorprendida

- Si, la verdad es que es hermosa… - Respondió la Hatsune mirándola de reojo

- Nee Miku, ¿podrías cantar después? – pregunto cambiando su tono por uno suplicante, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Miku.

- Oye dijiste que no te ibas a negar a venir.

- Cualquiera cambia de opinión, no quiero perder mi fin de semana de esta manera y… - Se vio interrumpida por el teléfono de la Megurine - ¿No vas a contestar?

- Si. – dijo fríamente para luego salir de la habitación.

- Mouu ¿Qué paso con Luka-chan? – pregunto la rubia

- La estaban llamando.

- Waaa ¿Sera su novio? – Dijo Len

- ¿Te parece que esa rara tendria novio?

- ¿Entonces novia? – pregunto Rin mientras se pegaba de la puerta intentando escuchar

- ¡O-oye no la espíes! – Le regaño Len mientras hacia lo mismo que su gemela.

- Ustedes dos no tienen remedio – Se quejo la Hatsune imitándolos – _la verdad es que nunca había visto que la llamaran, ni siquiera sabia que tuviera un teléfono_

- ¡No escucho nada Len!

- ¡Pues abre un poco la puerta Rin!

- ¡Buena idea Len! – Dijo mientras hacia caso a lo dicho por su gemelo, logrando visualizar a la pelirosa afuera

Con Luka

- Ah Lily, ha pasado bastante tiempo – Se escucho decir la pelirosa bastante animada

- ¡Eso debo de decirlo yo! Idiota, te fuiste sin decirme nada – Dijo Lily del otro lado.

- Ya no tenia nada que hacer en Inglaterra, además te lo dije hace bastante tiempo que luego de graduarme regresaría a Japón.

- Demo… después de lo paso pensé… - Su tono cambio a uno mas serio al decir eso - que te quedarías definitivamente en Inglaterra, Nee, has sabido algo de…

- ¡No lo se! – Dijo levantando la vos, bastante molesta – No se nada, ni quiero saberlo Lily – colgó al decir eso ultimo, dejando al descubierto a los 3 mirones – Ustedes…

- ¡h-hola L-luka-san! – Dijo nerviosamente Len

- ¡No te estábamos espiando~! – Le siguió Rin

- Y-yo… ¡n-no es lo que parece! – se negó levemente sonrojada Miku

- ¿Huh? – los miro extrañada la pelirosa, para luego romper en risa – Jajajajajaja ¡si que son raros!

- R-rin quería saber si era tu novia

- ¡L-len también quería saberlo!

- ¡P-porque Miku tenia cara de querer saber! – Dijo el rubio, haciendo sonrojar aun más a la peli-aqua.

- ¿Es eso cierto Miku? – Pregunto provocativamente la pelirosa, dejando sin habla a la Hatsune – Por favor no te metas en mi vida – Dijo con una sonrisa fingida la pelirosa, sorprendiendo aun mas a Miku, con esa reacción.

**Disculpen la demora :'D últimamente estoy ocupada pero aun asi les prometo que no fallare, y los subire seguido xD bueno espero que le haya gustado, una vez mas gracias a todos los que me leen, y muchas gracias tambien por sus reviews :'D son mi inspiración y bueno el que sigue ya lo subire mas rapido xD tengo motivación asi que soy feliz :'3 bueno ¡nos vemos!**


	4. Incluso yo podría enamorarme de ti

- ¡Jajajajajaja no pongas esa cara tan seria! – Se burlo escandalosamente la pelirosa de la Hatsune, quien se confundía cada vez más con cada acción de Luka – Vamos, se hace tarde asi que vayamos a algún otro sitio.

- Ah si, déjame ir por mis cosas – Dijo la rubia nerviosamente entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

- E-etto yo… ¡Ire al baño! – Hizo lo mismo el gemelo mayor, desapareciendo de allí

- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué no dices nada? – pregunto extrañada la pelirosa a la confundida y molesta Miku.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – respondió fríamente

- Ah, ya te enojaste conmigo de nuevo

- ¡No estoy enojada! – Grito ya desesperada.

- Si lo estas – Insistió como si nada

- ¡Por dios! Ya no te entiendo… no te entiendo nada… - susurro mas para si misma mientras desviaba la mirada – Voy al baño – Dijo mientras caminaba, alejándose de la pelirosa

- ¡Ah espera, yo también iré! – la siguió

_¡Se la pasa todo el dia acosándome, y de repente me trata asi! ¡no tiene el derecho! _– pensaba, mientras caminaba con paso apresurado, llegando hasta el baño – _Pero… ahora que lo pienso ella ni siquiera me ha dicho que me quiere… o tan siquiera que le gusto… ¡Definitivamente solo esta jugando conmigo!_ - Se miro al espejo, para luego echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

- Si que corres rapido – Dijo la pelirosa mientras entraba

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto seria

- Estas actuando raro Miku, la que no puede entenderte soy yo – Suspiro, recargándose en la pared.

- ¡La que tiene cambios raros es otra, un momento estas haciéndome tonterias y al otro estas con esa actitud fria de "no te metas en mi vida" – Grito ya frustrada, apunto de llorar – S-solo estas j-jugando conmigo… - Susurro audiblemente, la sonrojada Miku, mientras salía del baño

- Nee, ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto la Megurine siguiéndola.

- Me voy a casa, es suficiente por hoy – respondió cortante.

- Espera – Dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo, obligándola a voltearse – Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir una sola vez tu…

- ¡Aquí estan! Dios, ¿en donde se habían metido? - pregunto la Rubia, llegando hasta donde estaban ambas, interrumpiendo a la Megurine

- L-luka…S-sueltame – susurro levemente sonrojada Miku

- Ah gomen – se disculpo haciéndole caso

- Vamos, Len ya esta allá afuera – Dijo sonriente la rubia, mientras salían.

* * *

- ya tengo hambre~ - se quejo el rubio

- Mou pero si comiste en el karaoke Len, es muy rápido para querer comer – le regaño la rubia

- Pero si eso era muy poca comida, ¿verdad Luka-san? - Pregunto ilusionado por tener apoyo de la Megurine

- Tienes razón… ahora que lo dices se me antojo algo de atún

- Ah~ que se le va hacer con ustedes dos, ¿Verdad Miku? – intento llamar la atención de la distraída Hatsune, quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

- A-ah ¿decías algo Rin? – Respondió entrando en si

- Jajaja, vamos ¿Qué te tiene asi? , ¿Es porque veras a Kaito-nii? – dijo mientras le codeaba

- ¡N-no es asi! – se nego sonrojándose aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

- Bien, vayamos a ese restaurante familiar –señalo al otro lado de la calle – te encantara la comida de alli Luka-chan, es realmente buena – Dijo sonriente, mientras cruzaba volteándose a mirar a la pelirosa, sin darse cuenta de…

- ¡Rin cuidado! – Se escucho gritar a la pelirosa, al momento en que salía corriendo hacia Rin, al darse cuenta del auto que venia rápidamente, sin intenciones de frenar, dejando paralizada a rubia

…

- L-luka… - Alcanzo a decir desde el suelo, estando en shock unos segundos para luego comenzar a llorar abrazando a la pelirosa sobre ella, quedándose de esa manera unos segundos, ignorando a las personas amontonadas para ver que pasaba.

- No llores Rin, ya ha pasado… - Dijo suavemente la pelirosa.

- ¡Luka! ¡Rin! – gritaron Miku, y Len mientras corrían hacia ellas, notablemente preocupados.

- Todo este bien - dijo sonriendo Luka mientras se levantaba, extendiéndole la mano gemela Kagamine, quien acepto su ayuda.

- ¡Rin! – Grito el gemelo mientras abrazaba a la rubia, comenzando a llorar al igual que ella – ¿Estas bien? ¿te lastimaste?

- No, estoy bien Len – respondió esta ya más tranquila.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez así Rin! – le grito la Hatsune, notablemente aliviada al comprobar el estado de ambas – Y tu tampoco…idiota – Desvío su atención a la pelirosa, quien estaba como si nada.

- Me alegra que te preocupes por mí – Dijo esta, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

- Nee… a-arigato Luka-chan – le agradeció la rubia, mientras se sonrojaba inconscientemente – E-en verdad si no fuera por ti…yo…

- Tch, no podía dejarte morir por semejante tontería – Le respondió no tan amable, pero sin bajarle el animo a la rubia.

- Bien, ¡basta de llorar! Y vayamos con Kaito-nii~

- ¡¿eh?! – la miraron extrañados Todos.

- ¿No es suficiente por hoy? – pregunto Len

- E-estoy toda sudada, ¡no puedo ir así a donde Kaito-kun!

- Quiero atún y tengo sueño…

- No deberíamos parar por esto, ambas estamos Bien, además hay algo que quiero mostrarle a Luka-chan – Baja la mirada sonrojada - A-asi que vamos

* * *

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito impresionado el peli-azul

- ¡Si! Es enserio, pero Luka-san se metió justo a tiempo – Dijo emocionado el rubio

- Gracias a dios – Deja escapar un suspiro – Muchas gracias Luka-san – Sonríe el peliazul, notablemente agradecido.

- Todos estaban en su mundo, si no lo hubiese hecho probablemente Rin estaría muerta – explico no muy interesada, y de notable malhumor.

- ¡No lo digas de esa manera luego de haberme salvado!

- Dijiste que me llevarías a comer algo ¿no?, ¡pues hasta ahora no he comido nada! – Ya molesta la pelirosa.

- ¡Es cierto!... G-gomen Luka-chan – Se disculpo ligeramente sonrojada la rubia, mientras la miraba apenada.

- ¿Qué pasa Miku-chan? Estas un poco rara – Pregunto preocupado Kaito.

- ¡K-kaito-k-k-kun! N-no es nada – Desvío la mirada sonrojada.

- Es que… no has dicho nada desde hace rato, es un poco preocupante – explico sonriente, haciendo sonrojar aun mas a esta.

- Ya se esta oscureciendo, ¿quieres que lo dejemos a solas Miku-chan? – dijo en forma de burla Rin, poniendo aun mas nerviosa a Miku.

- ¡N-no digas tonterias! ¡B-b-baka! – Se defendió como pudo mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirosa, a quien parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

- R-rin ya es tarde… Mejor vámonos a casa ya – dijo el gemelo haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Pero si apenas son las 6 Len! – Le regaño esta, al momento en que se abría la puerta del negocio, entrando tras de si dos chicos.

- Tanto tiempo Kaito~ - Grito emocionado uno de los chicos, mientras soltaba a su acompañante al cual llevaba del cuello casi ahorcándolo.

- ¡Gakupo-kun! – exclamo feliz el peli-azul, corriendo a abrazarlo – Ya no te pasas por aquí.

- Jeje, he estado algo ocupado últimamente con unos negocios, además de que no puedo despegarle el ojo de encima a este, se ha metido en una bastante grande conmigo – señalo al otro chico que lo acompañaba, quien aun estaba tosiendo un poco, agarrando aire – Oye, preséntate – dijo amenazante.

- H-hai, ¡G-gusto en conocerlo! – Hizo una reverencia - ¡Soy Hiyama Kiyoteru!

- Ah ¡Kiyoteru! – grito la pelirosa mientras se levantaba de la mesa, al escuchar el nombre de este, llamando la atención de todos.

- Hyaaa – Se asusto al reconocer a la pelirosa, escondiéndose detrás de Gakupo – P-porfavor, ¡d-disculpe lo de la otra vez L-luka-san!

- ¿Eh? ¿paso algo la ultima vez? – pregunto extrañada

_¡ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me fui! _ - Pensó totalmente deprimido este

- Ah Kiyo-kun, no me habias dicho que tenias una novia – Dijo Gakupo, observando detenidamente a la pelirosa – Y además es una hermosura~

- ¡No es mi novia! – Dijo este sonrojado

- ¿Ya conocías a Kiyoteru-kun, Luka-chan? – pregunto el peli-azul.

- Si, el me compro comida cuando Miku me dejo morir de hambre

- ¡Eso no e-es asi idiota! – Se defendió la peli-aqua – N-no le creas nada Kaito-k-kun…

- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces con ese hombre, Kiyoteru? – pregunto la pelirosa mientras señalaba a Gakupo

- B-bueno es que…

- Me debe dinero. – explico cortante, el peli-morado.

- Ah si, chicos, el es Gakupo-kun, fue mi Senpai en la preparatoria – explico el peliazul.

- Soy un prestamista, y este chico me debe mucho, mucho dinero, pero claaro~ ¡no tiene como pagarlo! – dijo esto ultimo fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡G-gomenasai! – Se disculpo temblado este.

- Asi que lo hiciste tu perro personal, ¿no? – pregunto molesta la Megurine.

- Correcto~ - respondió sonriente.

- ¡Oye!, no se si lo sabes pero…

- Luka, Luka, ¡no intentes empezar una pelea aquí! – Intentaba calmarla la peli-aqua – O-onegai…

- Tch – chisto convencida, mientras volvía a su asiento.

- por cierto, parece que no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? – pregunto Gakupo

- No, llegue hace una semana – respondió fria.

- Ya veo, ¿que tal si te pasas alguna vez por mi oficina? – Dijo ofreciéndole una tarjeta de presentación.

- R-rin v-vamos a casa… ¡estas personas dan miedo! - lloriqueaba el gemelo, intentando convencer a su hermana pero esta al parecer estaba mas concentrada en otra cosa, o mas bien en otro "alguien" al que no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima.

- ¿Ah? – Reacciono la rubia - ¿Qué decías Len?

- Que no vayamos ya… n-no me gusta estar aquí con esas personas…

- B-bueno creo que ya se nos hace tarde, Luka-chan, Miku-nyan, Len y yo nos retiramos Kaito-nii – se despidió la rubia, mientras hacia lo posible por sacarlos a todos, B-bye bye~

- Nos vemos luego – los despidió sonriendo el peli-azul

* * *

- ¡P-por dios Rin! e-estaba hablando de algo c-con Kaito-kun y-y tu… - se quejaba la peli-aqua, mientras caminaba siguiendo a la rubia

- ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices que te gusta? – pregunto la pelirosa, restándole la importancia.

- ¡Eres la menos indicada para decir eso! – Le grito completamente roja

- Kyaa~ ese Gakupo-san si que daba miedo, ¿Nee? – Dijo el rubio bastante aliviado

- Ah si, Rin, dijiste que me mostrarías algo, ¿Qué es? - pregunto la pelirosa, lo cual hizo sonrojar a esta.

- A-ah y-ya esta un poco tarde – explico nerviosamente, acelerando el paso – T-te lo mostrare luego, ¡es una promesa!

- Ok – respondió restándole importancia.

- Espero que la próxima vez que salgamos no sea tan desastroso…

- Supongo que aquí nos separamos – dijo Len, al haber llegado a la casa de Miku

- ¡S-si! Cuídense chicos – se despidió la Hatsune

- Ah espera, es de noche, no puedo dejar a dos niños solos a esta hora, yo los acompaño – se ofreció la mayor, mientras seguía a los gemelos.

- N-no te desvíes de regreso – le grito la peli-aqua.

- Arigato, Luka-san – Dijo un sonriente Len – Eres bastante amable en verdad.

- Miku solo dice cosas raras de mi, es solo eso, no soy un monstruo – explico totalmente tranquila, para luego seguir caminando en silencio.

- Ah, es allá – señalo Len, al momento en que observaba como unos gatos salían por la ventana - ¡ah no de nuevo! ¡Esos pesados! – Grito mientras salia corriendo, adelantándosele a las dos.

- Y-ya t-te puedes ir a casa L-luka-chan, hasta aquí estoy bien – le agradeció la rubia, quien estaba totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada.

- ¿Te pasa algo Rin? Estas bastante rara, no dijiste ni una palabra de regreso a casa – dijo algo preocupada - ¿te siente mal? Podría ser por lo de…

- ¡N-no es nada! En verdad – dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado, aun roja, mientras se daba media vuelta para darle la cara Luka

- Hoy… quizás no para Miku-chan pero para mi si fue divertido, incluso hasta ahora estoy muy emocionada Luka-chan, y es todo gracias a ti.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto extrañada

- ¡Si! – Dijo un tanto enérgica, volviendo a su manera de ser habitual, pero igual de roja – Cuando estoy cerca de Luka-chan me siento realmente emocionada... C-creo que... I-incluso y-yo... - Decia con la mirada baja, sin poder continuar.

- Bueno… supongo que eso me lo suelen decir mu…

- ¡B-bueno! Hasta y-ya te puedes ir Luka-chan, n-nos vemos luego – se despidió para luego salir corriendo, dejando un poco confundida a la mayor.

* * *

- Itadakimasu – Dijo la pelirosa para comenzar a comer - ¡Esto esta bueno!

- Bueno cuando se trata de cosas fáciles me queda muy bien – presumió la peli-aqua, quien estaba sentada frente a ella - Ahora que recuerdo, N-no tengo tu numero de teléfono – Desvía la mirada sonrojada

- ¿Hmm? – la miro extrañada – no es que me moleste, pero debiste pedírmelo antes

- ¡No actúes como una adulta responsable cuando te conviene!

- Ya, ya, no empieces a gritar por favor – dijo mientras se levantaba, y se dirigía a la cocina.

- Tch – chisto mientas recargaba su cabeza es mano.

- Oye – le llamo la mayor, sacándola de su trance – Este es – Dijo mientras le mostraba su teléfono.

- A-ah, espera un momento – dijo mientras reaccionaba, y buscaba el suyo, para luego guardar el número – L-luka… A-arigato.

- ¿Por qué tan de repente? – pregunto confundida

- B-bueno… ya sabes, tú salvaste a Rin, ¿no?... Y-yo fui la única que no te dijo nada… -Bajo la mirada apenada.

- Ya se los dije, a ti y a los demás, solo fue una coincidencia, y si no lo hubiese hecho probablemente ahora no estarías aquí agradeciéndome precisamente, solo fue algo natural – Respondió fríamente apenando un poco a la Hatsune – Además… Rin tiene a personas como tu, Len y Kaito que se preocupan por ella, eso es lo mas importante aquí, así que no me alabes solo por hacer algo bien.

- ¡Tu también las tienes idiota! – Grito sonrojada mientras se levantaba golpeando la mesa, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa – D-digo… esa persona que te llamo esta tarde… era tu amiga… ¿no?

- ¿Lily? – dijo haciendo una pausa algo larga - ah si, ahora que lo dices ella es lo que podría decir mi amiga.

- ¿V-ves? ¡asi que ya no digas mas tonterías! También tienes a tu f-familia… y a muchas personas mas idiota…

- Miku… - Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, para luego abrazarla, sujetándola algo fuerte – Si te pido que seas mi razón… ¿lo seria? – Pregunto seriamente, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la menor.

- ¡P-pero q-que dices! – Forcejeaba un poco, una sonrojada Miku – N-no hay manera de que… - _S-si ella se pone asi de seria…yo… no puedo ni siquiera moverme…_- Q-quítate de encima L-luka… - dijo suavemente.

- Solo bromeaba - Respondió como si nada, mientras se separaba de ella

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada :'D disculpen la demora, aunque debo decir que esta vez no me tarde por estar de vaga xD esta vez fue porque el cargador de mi pc se daño, y… bueno me siento incomoda escribiendo en otra que no sea la mia ._. Entonces tuve que esperar hasta que lo reparan, ok, que excusa mas tonta pero es cierto xD y bueno, segundo si, se que estuvo muy corto pero es que quería subirlo rápido, aunque por tardarme tanto estare mas que fajada a escribir mucho, mucho mas rápido asi que el otro cap lo tendré listo en nada, gracias por su comprensión y aunque el cap esta corto espero le haya gustado xD bueno los amo y nos vemos (OuO)/**


	5. C-creo que me he enamorado

_- ¡Luka-nee! - Grito la peli-aqua de aproximadamente 6 años, mientras corría hasta donde estaba su prima, de en ese entonces de 10 años_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Miku? – Le respondió fríamente esta, haciendo que se deprimiera un poco._

_- N-no es nada… es solo que ya esta lista l-la comida L-luka-nee – Le explico con la mirada naja, notablemente desanimada._

_- Ya veo – Dijo cambiando a un tono amable, mientras sonreía de medio lado – me encanta saber que te preocupas por mi – Se acerco a ella tomando su mentón con una mano._

_- ¡¿Q-que haces L-luka-nee?! - Puso un poco de resistencia estando totalmente roja._

_- Si necesitara una razón para vivir, ¿serias mi razón? – pregunto seriamente, para luego juntar sus labios con los de la Hatsune, quien estaba totalmente en shock por el extraño comportamiento de su prima._

_- ¡L-l-luka-nee! – le grito al separarse totalmente roja y apunto de llorar._

_- Solo bromeaba, Miku – Respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña._

…

- ¡Luka-nee! – Grito mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama – Otra vez estos sueños – dijo para si misma mientras secaba unas cuantas gotas de sudor y una que otra lagrima que se le había escapado – Mejor dicho, eso es una pesadilla – Miro el reloj con fastidio para luego levantarse, y comenzar a alistarse.

_~Miku POV~_

Ya ha pasado casi un poco más de un mes desde que mi prima, Megurine Luka se mudo a vivir conmigo, es ella la causante de todos mis problemas y dolores de cabeza.

- Ohayou – me saludo mientras bostezaba, bajando las escaleras, no tiene decencia en verdad…

- Ohayou Luka – Respondí mientras la miraba un poco raro desde la cocina, ¿Qué hace ella despierta a esta hora? Suele dormir hasta más de la 1 de la tarde - ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

- Hacías demasiado ruido hasta hace un rato, ¿estabas teniendo pesadillas? – Me dijo burlonamente, ¡deja de verme la cara idiota!

- ¡Por supuesto que no idiota! – ¡¿pero que rayos se ha creído para estar viendo através de mi?!

- ¿Ya hay desayuno?

- Estoy terminando, solo soy una estudiante ¿sabes? - En verdad me saca de mis casillas con solo abrir la boca – Por cierto… "Luka-san"

- ¿Si, "Miku-chan"? – Intento imitar mi tono sarcástico

- ¡Que rayos te crees que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo en mi casa! – Le grite golpeando el mesón

- ¿A que te refieres? – Me miro como si nada, ¡¿en verdad que rayos tengo que hacer para que esta mujer se vea interesada en algo cuando le hablo?!

- Ah no te hagas la idiota, has estado aquí ya mas de un mes y aun no consigues un trabajo al menos, ¿piensas convertirte en un "NEET"?

- Si es posible, si. – Me respondió mientras bebía un sorbo del café que anteriormente le habia servido

- ¡pues entonces vete de aquí! – ¡No tengo intención alguna de mantenerla!

- Miku no empieces tan temprano…

- Pues entonces busca un trabajo, o de lo contrario voy a botarte de esta casa, ¿me entiendes?

- Es un fastidio…

- Te daré un semana, ni mas ni menos – Le advertí, mientras terminaba con la comida, para luego irme – Si sales recuerda cerrar con llave – le dije ya desde la puerta dispuesta a irme

- ¡Ah espera! – Me dijo mientras corría hacia la entrada – Olvidas algo.

- ¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa? - ¿A que se refiere?

- Ya sabes, "ittekimasu~" y luego el beso de despedi… - Le tiro la puerta en la cara y me alejo tan rapido como puedo, ¡Nunca, nuca haría algo como eso!

Asi comienza otro aburridísimo día de escuela, ¿Hoy es miércoles? Ni siquiera tengo idea de eso… esa mujer ha estado ocupando todo de mi desde que llego, pero no debo mentir, he llegado a acostumbrarme "un poco" a tenerla cerca.

- ¡Mii~ku-tan! – Escuche a mi mejor amiga Rin Kagamine gritar mi nombre segundos antes de tirarseme encima

- No estoy de humor para eso Rin – Le respondí desanimada mientras tomaba mi bolso

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Tuviste una mala noche? – Me pregunto aun colgada de mí

- Así es, no hago más que tener sueños raros – Si bien puedo decirle que tengo sueños raros, pero no específicamente que sueños, ¡y mucho menos con quien!

- Bueno supongo que es la pubertad – Dijo en forma de broma, cosa que no me hizo gracia alguna – Y-y nee – me soltó mientras se ponía en frente de mi.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- T-tu… bueno… ¡¿C-como esta L-luka-chan?! – me pregunto nerviosa, y… espera ¿Rin esta sonrojada? ¿Porque? ¿se sentirá mal?

- ¿Qué ustedes no se hablan por mensaje casi todo el día? – era cierto, anteriormente Rin me había pedido el numero de Luka y desde entonces han estado hablando todo el tiempo.

- B-bueno… es que Luka-chan siempre esta encerrada en casa ¿n-no?... P-puede que se sienta algo mal o… ¡Bueno ya sabes! – Levanto la voz y… ¿Por qué rayos esta poniendo esa cara? ¿Dije algo malo? Pareciera que fuese a llorar…

- Emm, Rin, ¿te sientes bien? Estas un poco rara, si quieres ir a ver a Luka puedes hacerlo, aunque no es como si lo consienta, esa mujer debe buscarse amigos de su edad y claramente tu estas en peligro si te acercas demasiado a ella, pero…

- ¡N-no es necesario! ¡No necesito v-ver a L-luka-chan y…

- Mou Rin, debiste decirme que venia por Miku, tuve que buscarte por media escuela – Ese había sido Len que recién estaba llegando, bastante sudado – ¿Nos vamos? – Nos pregunto a lo cual asentimos y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a casa.

* * *

- Nee, nee y entonces en aquel programa dijeron que esa idol de Inglaterra ¡va a venir a Japon! ¿No seria genial ir a verla? – nos contaba emocionado Len a lo cual no prestaba mucha atención, y estoy casi segura que Rin tampoco – Seguro que a Luka-chan le gustaría ir, ¿no te parece Rin? – al decir esto basto para sacarnos de nuestro transe a ambas, en especial a Rin quien casi se cae al escuchar a su hermano.

- N-no tengo idea Len – D-dijo volviendo en si.

- Bueno yo…

_~Fin Miku POV~_

- ¡Kyaa L-luka-san no me deje! – Se escucho el grito de Kaito mientras corría detrás de la pelirosa ya antes mencionada, siendo perseguidos por una mujer castaña.

- ¡No hemos terminado de hablar! – grito la mujer desconocida, quien estaba totalmente molesta, tirandole una botella de sake a ambos

- ¡Te he dicho que lo siento! – Dijo la Megurine sin perder su habitual calma

- ¿P-pero que caraj…

- Ah, es Miku – Dijo al reconocer a la peli-aqua, comenzando a correr hacia ella

- ¡L-luka-san! – La seguía el peli-azul

- ¡Que vengas acá!

- No te acerques, hay menores de edad presente – Dijo Luka mientras se colocaba detrás de Miku, usándola como escudo

- ¡¿Que clase de adulta responsable eres?!

- R-rin-chan, L-len-kun – lloriqueo el peli-azul, mientras hacia lo mismo que la pelirosa, usando de escudo a los gemelos, quienes simplemente estaban sin palabras ante la situación.

- Tch, tramposa – chisto la mujer mientras se detenia

- ¿E-etto… quien es usted? –pregunto con voz temblorosa Miku

- Ah disculpen, yo soy Sakine Meiko, la dueña del bar que est calles de aca – Se presento sonriente Meiko

- A-ammm e-etto… s-si mi prima hizo algo q-que la haya hecho enojar, me disculpo por eso – Hizo una pequeña reverencia, cosa que imito la pelirosa

- ¿Entonces ella es tu prima? – Pregunto volviendo a cambiar de tono por uno más severo.

- P-pues… - dudo un poco para responder – S-si…

- Perfecto, entonces sabrás que tengo asuntos pendientes con tu prima

- ¡Shhh Meiko! No vayas a decir nada de estas cosas a Miku – Le hizo un gesto para que se callara la pelirosa.

- ¿Qué rayos le hiciste Luka? – le fulmino con la mirada.

- Eso no te…

- ¡fue tu culpa el que haya estado detenida por mas de dos días en Inglaterra!

- Tch, te he dicho que lo siento – de cruzo de brazos, desviando la mirada

- ¡¿Quee?! – la miraron todos boquiabiertos

- M-meiko-san, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso? – pregunto la peli-aqua teniendo un tic en el ojo al alcanzar su nivel de estrés maximo.

- ¿Qué tal si hablamos esto en un buen lugar? Tengo algo de hambre – Dijo sonriente la castaña

* * *

- A ver… creo que esto es lo que podríamos llamar un "problema familiar" así que… ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! – Les grito a sus acompañantes quienes ya estaban comiendo de lo más felices.

- Es que ella dijo que pagaría todo lo que pidiéramos – Explico alegremente el rubio

- Y-yo solo quería saber que paso… - Desvía la mirada Rin

- Ah Miku-chan tiene razón, quizás yo deba irme – Dijo el peli-azul mientras se levantaba

- ¡N-no importa! K-kaito-kun, p-puedes quedarte – cambio de actitud – Bueno… ahora si, ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió?

- Te digo Miku, no hay necesidad de que sepas esto – Dijo fríamente la pelirosa, estando cruzada de brazos

- Tu siempre queriendo ocultar todo…

- Bueno, bueno, les dire lo que paso asi que "Megurine-san" porfavor, guarde silencio – le fulmino con la mirada – Bien, fue hace aproximadamente 7 meses, cuando fui de vacaciones a Inglaterra y claro, como buena turista tenia que visitar los bares de allí, entonces… ahí la conocí.

_Flashback_

- Por dios hay tantas bebidas que no he probado aun – Miraba el mostrador son estrellitas en los ojos la castaña.

- Te recomendaría que probaras esta - Dijo cierta pelirosa quien tenia un vestido un bastante provocativo, mientras sonreía amablemente.

- ¡A-ah si!, p-por favor, déme este – le pidió a uno de los barman

- yo quiero este – hizo lo mismo la Megurine - No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

- N-no, solo v-vine de visita – Le respondió mientras miraba directamente a los "ojos" de Luka (Ya sabrán a que me refiero o/n/o)

- Aquí tienen sus pedidos – Dijo el barman mientras les servia a ambas.

- Dime – se acerca a su oído y susurra provocativamente - ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

- ¡Y-yo pagare p-por las d-dos asi que pida lo que quiera! – Asintió totalmente sonrojada Meiko.

_Fin Flashback_

- L-luego de eso seguimos bebiendo por un buen rato y… bueno ¡Ya sabrás que "**_Eso_**" pasó después! – hizo una pausa jugando con sus dedos, sonrojada.

- ¡¿Q-que?! – Gritaron todos sin creerlo, Kaito quien estaba bebiendo su refresco lo escupió todo en la cara de Len.

- ¡Tenia las hormonas alborotadas, en ese entonces era joven! – Se defendió la pelirosa, sin perder la calma

- ¡Pues no has cambiado nada en 7 meses! – Le grito la peli-aqua.

- B-bueno, aun no acabo – Dio un largo suspiro para continuar - C-cuando terminamos "**_eso_**" aun no eran mas de las 3, y aunque estaba en mi limite una de las dos debería de conducir el carro que habia rentado, ¿No? Luego solo recuerdo que la policia nos paro y cuando desperté en la mañana estaba en la comisaría, para mi desgracia sin dinero y claro Megurine Luka tampoco estaba alli, Asi que decidí preguntar por ella, ¿y saben que dijeron?

- ¿Q-que?

- ¡Que una chica famosa había ido por ella, y que en su defensa había dicho que no me conocía! ¡T-tu mujer infeliz! – le señalo enfurecida

- Lo siento, ya te lo dije intento disculpar, restándole la importancia

- Pero… ¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo allí solo por eso? – pregunto inocente Rin

- Bueno... es que golpee a uno de los guardias… ¡Ah fue solo un error!

- Ya lo creo…

- De cualquier manera, creo que Luka es egoísta, pervertida, lunática y todas esas cosas pero es una "buena persona" asi que en nombre de ella yo…

- Por favor, déjame arreglar mi error trabajando para ti – la miro seria y decidida la Megurine

- ¿Eh? – la miraron sorprendidos todos.

- Bueno, estaba buscando un empleado pero…

- Necesito un empleo, y también quiero disculparme contigo Meiko, asi que por favor acéptame – continúo la pelirosa

- De hecho, eso era lo que íbamos a pedirte hace un rato cuando entramos a tu bar Meiko-san – explico el peli-azul

- Es cierto, ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos juntos? – pregunto Len

- Bueno…

_Flashback_

- Tch, esa maldita Miku ahora obligándome a trabajar – chisto la pelirosa mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando "algún lugar de trabajo"

- Ah, Luka-san – saludo el peli-azul mientras se acercaba a ella

- ¿Tu eres… ¡Kaito!, ¿No?

- Asi es, Luka-san, ¿buscas algo? – pregunto amablemente

- Bueno ¿sabes algún lugar donde necesiten empleados? – Respondió notablemente fatigada

- Ahora que lo dices, hay un bar por aquí cerca que los necesita.

_Fin flashback_

- Wow sugoi – Dijo el rubio

- Esta bien, te dare una oportunidad Luka – Se cruzo de brazos la castaña.

- Sabia que no eras mala persona Meiko

- ¡Aquí la única mala gente eres tu!

_Asi que incluso ella puede ser responsable cuando se debe _- pensaba la peli-aqua mientras miraba inconscientemente a Luka – Creo que ire al baño, gracias por la comida – Se levanto de la mesa.

- Espera, yo te acompaño Miku – Dijo Rin mientras la seguia.

- Yo iré a pagar la cuenta, así que si me disculpan – Le siguió Meiko, dejando solos a Luka, Len y Kaito

- Nee, ne… Len-kun, Luka-chan, ¿puedo confesarles algo? – Dijo el peli-azul sonrojado

- ¿Qué cosa Kaito-nii? – Lo miraron interesados el rubio y la mayor.

- M-meiko-san… ¡Me gusta! – confeso aun mas rojo

Mientras tanto en el baño

- Por dios, esa idiota no hace mas que causarme problemas, ¿En verdad no puede ser mas considerada con los demás – decia algo estresada la peli-aqua mientras se echaba un poco de agua en la cara

- ¡Luka-chan no es mala persona Miku! – Le grito notablemente indignada la sonrojada Rin – Q-quiero decir… quizás no lo notaste, pero ella… aquel día quería defender a Kiyoteru-san de Gakupo-san… eso me pareció en verdad algo admirable… e incluso antes de eso c-cuando ella me salvo… y luego dijo esas cosas tan geniales –No pudo continuar debido a la pena acumulada que la dominaba.

- Bueno tienes razón… pero… _- Casi podía haber jurado que esas dos se habían peleado, ¿no se veían algo distanciadas? _

- N-nee M-miku… hay algo que debo decirte – Bajo la mirada tan roja como un tomate, e hizo una larga pausa, tomando algo de aire para continuar – C-creo… ¡Creo que me he enamorado de Luka-san! – Confeso mas roja que un tomate dándole la cara a la shockeada Miku

* * *

**Hola Sensuales y buena gente lectores :'D espero que les haya gustado este cap (DDD: ***** caps cortos) y bueno sin mas que decir gracias por su paciencia y es que soy una vaga por eso me tardo tanto :'D bueno, esta semana me ire de viaje nuevamente (Ya que me voy de viaje siempre por estas épocas pierdo casi siempre el primer semestre de clases *^* buena suerte a los que empiecen xD) y bueno, quizás me tarde un poco mas en actualizar asi que lo siento de ante mano :c bueno, aun asi no pienso abandonar el fic (_A no ser..._) ni mucho menos tardarme mas de un mes (_A no ser..._) asi que gracias por su comprensión los amo, y si dejan reviews diciéndome si les gusta la historia, o si quieren agregar algo mas, no se xD cualquier cosa me motivaría mucho mas a continuar :'D (De hecho, si hay bastantes reviews haré un cap el doble de largo que este :'D soy una mentirosa asi que tal vez no me crean, pero juro que si es asi lo hare) gracias por leer y nos vemos~**


	6. Te odio

- Hey, hey Rin no puedes estar hablando enserio, ¿o si? – la miro preocupada Miku al escuchar la "confesión" de su mejor amiga.

- Y-ya se que esta mal por muchas cosas… p-pero ¡Es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir así! – levanto la cabeza tomando valor

- Rin… acabas de ver como es Luka completamente, ella puede llegar a ser una gran idiota sin siquiera proponérselo… y además de eso ella tiene 20 ya, tu apenas acabas de cumplir 14 – hizo una pequeña pausa y la miro notablemente preocupada – y… ambas son chicas Rin – soltó con tono frio.

- ¡Eso ya lo se! Y estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo por…

- Oigan ustedes dos se tardan mucho – Interrumpió la pelirosa mientras entraba al baño

- ¡L-lukaa! – le grito la peli-aqua sorprendida mientras se daba vuelta a ver a la mayor

- Creo que acabo de interrumpir algo entre ustedes – Dijo mientras se daba la vuela al ver a la rubia sonrojada y casi llorando.

- ¡No es asi idiota, no saques conclusiones raras! – le tomo del brazo la recién sonrojada Miku

- De cualquier manera, apúrense ustedes dos, llevamos un buen rato esperando – salio del baño quitandose a Miku del brazo

- No c-creo que haya escuchado nada, asi que no te preocupes Rin – Explico calmando a la rubia

- Miku-chan… estoy preparada para decírselo cuando pueda

- ¿Eh? ¡Espera!, ¿s-se lo dirás? ¿Q-q-quieres tener algo con ella?

- Por supuesto que si, solo quería decírtelo a ti Miku-chan, a si que por ahora es un secreto

- Moou Rin…

* * *

- Ah~ comi demasiado, arigato Meiko-san – agradeció el peliazul ligeramente sonrojado, siendo ignorado por Meiko

- Llevo preguntándome esto un buen rato pero… ¿Quién eres tu? – Dijo indiferente la castaña

- ¡Kaito Shion! – Respondió decepcionado – ¡Trabajo en la pastelería de mi tio que queda a unas cuantas cuadras de tu bar!

- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿eres amigo de Gakupo?

- S-si, asi es – respondió riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Creo que recuerdo haberte visto con el alguna vez ya que lo dices.

Detrás de ellos estaban Rin, Len, Miku y Luka quienes no habían hablado mucho en todo el rato a salvo del rubio quien aun conservaba su buen humor.

- Nee Luka-san, ¿crees que Kaito-nii se declare? – le pregunto en un susurro para que solo ella le escuchara.

- ¿Hmm? – Volteo a mirar a la sonrojada Miku quien estaba con la vista perdida en el peli-azul – Es un idiota, asi que no lo dudes – respondió restándole importancia.

- Bien, L-luka y yo nos quedamos aquí – dijo Miku recien reaccionando, mientras señalaba su casa.

- Ah gomen, por estar hablando con Meiko-san no me di cuenta Miku-chan – se disculpo el peli-azul

- Yo tampoco lo hice – Dijo el rubio

- N-no importa, entonces hasta mañana – se despidió

- Ah si, ¡Rin! – dijo la peli-rosa mientras caminaba hacia la rubia quien estaba apunto de tener un paro cardiaco ante esto – Quería darte esto – le entrego un juego de ps3 que parecía ser algún eroge – Dijiste que querias probar uno de estos pero no se los vendían a las "niñas menores de edad", ¿no? – Dijo como si nada delante de todos la pelirosa haciendo esto que el tono rojo de su rostro fuera incluso mas fuerte que el de un semáforo

- ¡A-arigato! – le agradeció entre cortada, con un poco de dificultad al respirar, para luego salir corriendo dejando aun mas boquiabiertos a todos.

- ¿Que le hiciste a Rin-chan? – pregunto sorprendido el peli-azul

- ¿Hmm? Yo nada – dijo restándole importancia

- ¡Y-yo ire por Rin! – dijo Len mientras corría por ella

- Megurine, ¡¿no estarás pensando en hacerle algo raro a esa chica?! – Dijo una amenazante Meiko

- ¿Eh? Ya dije que no, no soy una lolicon

- Mas te vale que no, yo me voy también, y recuerda comienzas este jueves a las 8 – Se despidió para luego irse

- Y-yo tambien me voy – dijo el peli-azul con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Miku – Nos vemos Miku-chan, Luka-san – hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego correr en dirección a donde iba la castaña - ¡E-espera Meiko-san!

- Algo huele mal, ¿te bañaste hoy Miku?

- ¡No soy tan cerda como tu, idiota! – se defendió saliendo de su transe - Ademas… ¡¿Que rayos haces dándole juegos raros a Rin?!

- Bueno… hace poco ella me dijo que nunca antes habia jugado un eroge Yuri ya que no se lo vendían por ser tan pequeña, asi que…

- N-no necesitas explicarlo idiota – Le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Miku – le llamo quedándose en silencio unos segundos, para luego tomarla del brazo y entrar con ella a la casa.

- ¿Q-que rayos haces? – forcejeo un poco sin servir de nada

- Eso que hice con Meiko… – comenzó a decir sin soltarla, mirándola fríamente – quiero que lo olvides por completo – puso ambos brazos de Miku por sobre su cabeza, dejándola totalmente indefensa para luego comenzar a acariciar un poco su espalda y besarle por un buen rato, hasta que ambas quedaron sin aire.

- ¡S-sueltame… - dijo tan roja como Rin al separarse de ella con la respiración entrecortada y un pequeño hilo de saliva colgando de su labio - ¡Te dije que me sueltes! – dijo al rencionar completamente.

- ¿Por qué no solo me miras solo a mi y ya? – dijo con tono frío mientras la soltaba

- ¡Ya basta! – Dijo con ambos puños cerrados – Tu solo has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo… ¡Ya estoy harta!

- Yo no…

- ¡Basta de lo mismo! – su voz comenzó a quebrarse – S-solo estas haciéndome estas cosas y-y aun así c-cuando se trata de tu vida privada… t-tu… - Sin poder resistirlo mas dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas y se derrumbo en el suelo – ¡_¿Por qué es esta sensación?! ¿p-porque estoy tan… decepcionada de todo? I-incluso esta tarde cundo Rin me dijo esas cosas… yo…_- Acabemos esto de una vez… Luka – respiro hondo para continuar.

- Miku yo… - intentaba decir, intentando mantener su expresión seria

- Parece que no has entendido muy bien la situación aquí Luka, p-pero a mi… ¡Me gusta Kaito-kun! – Dijo en un grito – Asi que… por favor… ¡Deja tu de meterte en mi vida!

- Asi que se trata de eso – Volvió a su posición fría mientras apretaba los dientes – Miku – la llamo mirándola fulminante – Kaito Shion esta interesado en alguien mas – Solto fríamente mientras se daba la vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras – Dudo que llegue a interesarse por ti ahora, me sorprende que hasta el momento no hayas entendido en que posición te tiene, tch – Termino de decir para luego subir a su habitación, dando un gran portazo tras de si, dejando a una Miku sin palabras

- E-eso… ¡Eso no es cierto! – Subió las escaleras corriendo, ya arriba comenzó a golpear y patear la puerta de la mayor - ¡No lo es! ¡No lo es! – gritaba con la mirada baja sin dejar de llorar y golpear - ¡No es cierto! ¡Mentirosa! – Se detuvo al sentir como se habría la puerta, dejando ver a la ya muy muy enojada Luka

- Si lo es, y si no te vas de aquí te aseguro no me contendré y te violare – Dijo con un tono totalmente oscuro mientras la miraba de esa misma manera, casi apunto de golpearle.

- ¡Idiota, Te odio! – Grito Miku quien a pesar de que estaba en ese estado habia recobrado el tono rojo intenso en sus mejillas al escuchar eso en vez de una amenaza de muerte, se dio la vuelta y entro a su habitación, tirando la puerta incluso mas fuerte que la peli-rosa

- Si… yo también me odio.

_¡T-tiene que ser mentira! ¡Es mentira! _– Pensaba mientras secaba algunas lagrimas _– Sin tan solo ella no estuviera… nada de esto hubiese ocurrido… y tampoco Rin estaría… Espera un momento… H-hoy cuando Rin me dijo eso… yo… ¿P-porque… me sentí de esa manera? I-incluso hace un rato cuando… C-cuando ella me estaba besando yo… ¡¿M-me estaba sintiendo bien?!_

* * *

- Bien clase eso sera todo, disfruten las vacaciones de verano y hagan todos los deberes – Dijo el profesor mientras se despedía

- Vacaciones de verano ¿eh?... no quiero pasar todo el verano en casa con Luka… - pense mientras se recostaba en su asiento la peli-aqua

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde aquella pelea, en lo cual la situación no habia cambiado mucho en lo absoluto ya que Luka pareció ignorar todo el drama por parte de Miku esa noche y a la mañana siguiente ya estaba acosándola, a pesar de todo el que Luka la estuviese tratando como siempre la aliviaba un poco, no quería que la viese como una tonta después de ese "berrinche".

_No. Definitivamente no quiero estar ahí con ella _– Pensó mientras tomaba sus cosas y salia de la escuela, sin dirección alguna.

- ¡Espérame Gumi! – grito una pelirroja mientras corría hacia su amiga

- Ahora que lo pienso, mi relación con Rin a estado empeorando mucho… ya ni parecemos amigas – Dijo recargándose en la banca del parque, dando un largo suspiro

- ¿Qué ya no eres amiga de quien? – Se escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella.

- ¡R-rin! – Grito mientras se daba la vuelta nerviosamente – Emm…

- No es que quiera alejarme de ti, pero… M-miku entiende mi situación

- Eh… no, no lo decía enserio – Bajo la mirada al decir eso - ¿no vienes con Len?

- Len fue a donde Kaito-nii, al parecer hoy estan recargados asi que el le pidió que… - Paso de continuar al ver el cambio de expresión en la cara de la peli-aqua – Etto… ¿P-pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada

- No, nada – Dijo con voz baja, notablemente desanimada.

- Sabes que si pasa algo Miku, puedes decírmelo tal y como yo te he dicho de…

- No quiero hablar sobre ella ahora… Ni siquiera tengo ganas de verle Rin – Su tono fue un poco mas serio al decir eso ultimo

- ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos? Mas bien… ¿Qué paso exactamente entre ustedes? ¿Que tiene que ver Kaito-nii? – Se sentó a su lado sabiendo que su conversación iría para rato.

- ¡Mou Rin yo ya no puedo soportarlo!... K-kaito-kun… esta enamorado de otra persona

- ¿Ehh? ¡Mentira! – Dijo sorprendida - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Luka – Apreto los puños con rabia

- Pero… ella… ¿como?

- No lo se… Quisiera pensar que es mentira pero… Luka no miente… no cuando pone esa cara

- Luka-chan… – sus mejillas tomaron un pequeño tono rojizo al pensar en la pelirosa – Creo que tal vez esto tenia que pasar algun dia… d-digo Miku, tu quieres un príncipe azul ¿no? D-deberias buscarlo mejor y…

- Sere molesta e insistente Rin, pero te lo digo enserio, ella no te conviene.

- ¡No voy a cambiar de opinión Miku! Ella… ¡Es la persona que amo! – Levanto la voz bastante roja mientras intentaba permanecer en su posición decidida.

- Rin, ¡No puedes amar a alguien que solo piensa en si misma, ¿No ves?! ¡¿acaso no entendiste lo que paso con Meiko-san?! ¡¿No fue suficiente aquella vez que te avergonzó delante de todos nosotros dandote ese juego raro?! ¡Estoy segura de que en el fondo eso le causo gracia! – Se altero de igual manera mientas se levantaba de golpe

- ¡Ella no es un monstruo! – Hizo lo mismo - ¡Ella me salvo la vida Miku!

- ¡Pues ella esta arruinando la mía! – Al decir esto ambas quedaron en silencio intentando agarrar un poco de aire

- No puedes decir que ella esta arruinando tu vida por solo eso de Kaito, Miku – la miro fríamente

- No has entendido nada Rin… Luka, esta Luka no es mi prima, no es la prima que yo recuerdo que era… ella… ¡Esta Luka Megurine ha estado jugando conmigo desde el principio! – Confeso ligeramente sonrojada, dejando sin habla a la rubia

- ¿A-a que te refieres? – pregunto volviendo a su pose defensiva

- L-luka… ¡Luka ha estado haciéndome todo tipo de cosas raras desde que llego! ¡No estoy bromeando! – Se puso aun mas roja al caer en cuenta de que habia soltado algo que probablemente "acabaría" con su vida - Ella solo a estado descargando sus perversiones en mi... y si no fuera por que se detenerla...

- Ya me lo imaginaba – dijo fríamente mientras bajaba la mirada y tomaba su bolso – No soy una idiota Miku, se bien que Luka siente algo por ti, y que quizás esa sea su manera de declararlo

- ¡¿EH?! – Nego con la cabeza aun mas roja - ¡N-no es asi! E-ella solo esta ju…

- Voy enserio con Luka-chan Miku – volvió a mirarla, esta vez no fria, si no mas bien seria, algo que nunca habia visto Miku – Asi que… si a ti tambien te gusta Luka-chan, deja de actuar como cobarde ¡y dilo de una vez, joder!

- ¡No digas tonterias! ¡A mi no me gusta Luka! Yo… ¡LA ODIO! – grito a todo pulmón llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí

- Bien, entonces hoy mismo lo hare – Dijo decidida la rubia

- ¿Haras que? – la miro sin entender

- Le dire a Luka-chan mis sentimientos, y… le pedire que s-salgamos, asi podra terminar tu molesta vida con ella… ¿N-no? ¡S-solo seran primas! – Volvio a su inocente sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada – A-asi que… Miku, olvidemos esta conversación y sigamos como antes – le extendió la mano en forma de disculpa

- Vale… - Dudo un poco para decir esto y tardo en estrechar su mano – _De ahora en adelante… ¡Luka solo será mi familia!_ – Pensaba tratando de convencerse a si misma de que eso era lo correcto.

* * *

- ¡Okaeriii~i! – Abrio la puerta la pelirosa, diciendo en un tono meloso, mientras ponia su mano en la cabeza de la peli-aqua y la despeinaba, en los últimos días había agarrado esa costumbre de hacer eso mismo cada vez que la peli-aqua salia de la casa, decía que era para darle "seguridad" .

- ¡Deja de hacer esa estupidez! – Reacciono violentamente.

- Ah Rin, no sabia que vendrías de visita hoy - le dirigió una mirada amable a la rubia, quien estaba mas que roja al tenerla en frente

- ¡D-disculpe las molestia! – hizo una reverencia torpemente.

- Solo… deja de molestar y quítate del camino, idiota – Dijo fríamente Miku mientras entraba haciendo a un lado a la pelirosa, recordándose nuevamente la situación entre ambas.

- Esta en "sus días", creo – bromeo la pelirosa mientras invitaba a entrar a la rubia.

- H-hoy… ¿no t-trabajaras, Luka-chan? – Dijo tímidamente

- Ehhh… No lo creo, Meiko se enojo ayer mucho conmigo, y me dijo que tomara un dia libre – explicaba tranquilamente mientras se recostaba en el sillon

- Solo has que te boten del trabajo y quedas fuera de esta casa – Dijo con tono amenazante Miku – La comida esta servida, vengan a la mesa ustedes dos.

- ¿Qué tal te fue hoy Miku? – Dijo amablemente Luka

- Tch, no te importa

- Claro que me importa, si no, no te preguntaría – le respondió de fria la ya enojada Luka.

- N-no empiecen ustedes dos… ¿Nee? – Dijo en un intento de arreglar las cosas Rin.

- Hmm… ¡Oh si!, ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el juego Rin?, ¿Ya lo terminaste? Ah~ yo solo me gano los peores finales, siempre termino eligiendo a la loli

- Y-yo… ¡L-la loli no tiene nada de malo! – Hizo un pequeño puchero, en total desacuerdo la rubia

- No… bueno… Aun asi… creo que siempre será mejor la rubia, ¿no te parece? Digo, es mi tipo de gusto, y ahora que lo pienso es como una versión mas adulta de ti, y…

- L-luka...chan – susurro aun mas roja.

- ¡¿Qué ustedes dos no pueden dejar de hablar sobre esas al menos cuando estamos comiendo?! – Grito molesta Miku.

- ¡Hey, puedo entender que _**"****la tengas" **_hoy, pero no es razón para que lo pagues conmigo o con Rin!

- ¡Y-yo no tengo n-nada, idiota! – Se sonrojo ante eso, cosa que Rin noto muy bien.

- Luka-chan, ¿tienes un minuto para hablar, **_a solas_**? – pregunto Rin sin titubear, pero con un pequeño tono rojo en sus mejillas.

_¿Qué me esta pasando?... yo…_

- Claro, Rin – La miro sin entender

_¿Por qué no puedo soportar esto? _– Pensaba Miku mientras desviaba la mirada - ¡No! – Dijo fuertemente mientras tomaba a Luka del brazo en un simple acto de reflejo

- ¿Qué pasa Miku? – la miro mas confundida aun la pelirosa

- D-digo Rin… es demasiado pronto aun – soltó a Luka apenada al caer en cuenta

- Creo que solo estas retrasando las cosas Miku – la miro seria.

- Y-yo… ¡no lo hago! – _¡¿Por qué mi corazón esta de esta manera con solo haber tocado un poco a Luka?!, ¡¿porque solo cuando estoy con ella?!_

- Entonces… ¡deja que le diga todo a Luka-chan! – Levanto la voz comenzando a sentirse alterada.

- ¿Miku? ¿Rin?... etto… ¿Pasa algo? – las miro aun mas "wtf" que antes la pelirosa.

- Vale – Bajo la mirada, y dijo en tono bajo – has lo que quieras, Luka – Se levanto de la mesa, llevando los platos sucios a la cocina, sin decir nada mas

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice ahora?

- ¡Luka-chan! – Le llamo roja – Vamos… afuera

_¿P-porque… porque siento como si fuese a llorar? _

* * *

- Bien… ahora, Rin ¿quieres decirme que fue todo eso de hace un rato? – Dijo Luka, ya estando fuera de casa, mas específicamente en el parque donde estaban Rin y Miku hace un rato

- L-luka-chan… veras… yo… - intentaba explicar cada vez mas roja, sin poder respirar bien

- ¿R…Rin?

- ¡Luka-chan… y-yo te amo! – Grito levemente sonrojada haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡¿eeehh?! ¡espera! R-rin… - la miro sin creerlo la pelirosa – V-vamos Rin, no juegues asi jeje esto es…

- ¡Voy enserio! – la miro decidida – ¡Quiero salir contigo Luka-chan!

- Rin… yo… ¡Rin! Ya sabes… no me hagas decirlo… e-eso es… imposible – desvío la mirada

- ¿Es porque soy pequeña? ¿Por qué soy una chica? O… ¿Por qué te gusta Miku-chan? – Dijo un tanto alterada, dejando desconcertada a la pelirosa.

- Eso… yo…- No importa, lo se todo Luka-chan, se cuanto puedes llegar a Miku-chan… Lo he sabido desde el principio, pero aun asi… ¡Te quiero! ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho!

- Rin… ¡Vamos Rin, solo mírame!, ya sabes como soy, no haría mas que hacerte daño si… - no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la había tomado del cuello, obligándola a besarle por la fuerza, la pelirosa por su parte estuvo paralizada en un principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos decidió corresponderle, siendo ese el primer beso de la rubia

- N-no me importa eso Luka-chan… aun asi… Q-quiero estar contigo – susurro en su oído, algo entrecortada – aunque me hagas daño, aunque quieras a Miku… yo…

- Nee… Rin… dime algo, Miku… ¿Ella lo sabe todo? ¿Qué te dijo? – Su tono fue serio, llegando casi a ser frio.

- Miku-chan… ella aun esta loca por Kaito-nii, Luka-chan… Ella dijo que no le importaba en lo absoluto – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Ella… ¿dijo eso? – su tono cambio a uno de decepción

- Luka-chan, toma esto como una oportunidad para alejarte de esos sentimientos por Miku-chan

- ¿Eh?

- Y-yo… lo mejor es que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella de esa manera, después de todo… Miku lo odia ¿no? Que la toques y todo eso… ella te odia Luka-chan

- Ella… ¿Te dijo eso? – la miro con un poco de esperanza de que dijera un no por respuesta, que para su desgracia fue todo lo contrario

- Si. – Dijo con tono confiado

- De acuerdo.

- ¿De acuerdo?

- Rin, saldré contigo – la miro, fingiendo una sonrisa para ocultar su decepción

- ¡L-luka-chan! – Le devolvió ese gesto con un efusivo abrazo, guindándose en el cuello de esta

* * *

- Tadaima – Dijo mientras entraba a la casa la pelirosa – Miku est… - se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de la casa sonando – Esa debe ser la tia Kaoruko – Dijo mientras tomaba el telefono, acertando en su predicción.

- ¿Luka-chan? ¡Ah no te reconocía la voz! – Se escucho del otro lado - ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu trabajo? Miku ya me contó algo sobre eso.

- Bien, es algo que solía hacer cuando estaba en Inglaterra, así que no se me hae difícil – Se recargo en el sofa con una mano en la cara

- Ya veo, ¡da lo mejor de ti Luka-chan! – Le animo Kaoruko – ¿Y no esta mi "angelito azul" por allí? – Dijo en forma de broma.

- Bueno acabo de llegar a casa y no esta por aquí, ríe a ver – Dijo mientras subía las escaleras, hacia la habitación de la peli-aqua – Miku, Kaoruko esta… – se vio obligada a callarse al ver que la peli-aqua estaba profundamente dormida – Al parecer esta algo cansada tia.

-Ya veo, entonces la llamare luego, cuídala mucho Luka-chan, nos vemos – se despidio para luego colgar

- cuidarla… es lo que mas quiero – susurro para si misma mientras volvía a la posición de antes, recargándose en el sillón, con una mano en la cara - ¿_En que rayos me he metido?... ¿Qué rayos hice con mi vida? _– Pensaba frustrada, para luego caer completamente rendida.

* * *

…

_- ¡Senpai! ¡La quiero! – Decía totalmente roja la pelirosa de menos edad – U-usted… ¡Es la única persona en mi vida! ¡Tiene que creerlo!_

_- Si, Luka, yo también te quiero, es por eso que quiero que olvides todo sobre ella, todo sobre ese capricho y me mires solo a mi – le tomo del mentón su "Senpai" mientras la miraba posesiva, para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios._

_- Será… ¡como Senpai lo diga! – Dijo efusivamente alegre y sonrojada_

_- Luka…_

…

- Luka… - escucho su nombre mientras despertaba de su siesta

- ¿S-senpai? – susurro mientras miraba hacia arriba, encontrándose con un rostro totalmente diferente al que estaba imaginando.

- ¿Senpai? – Pregunto extrañada la peli-aqua - ¿Estas bien? Pareciera que hubieses tenido una pesadilla.

- ¡M-miku! – dijo al entrar totalmente en si, notando lo que había dicho la peli-aqua ya que estaba totalmente empapada en sudor – Estoy bien…

- Entonces lo que estabas teniendo era un sueño húmedo con esa tal "Senpai"- pregunto retóricamente logrando poner nerviosa a la pelirosa

- ¡¿Q-que dices?! – Desvío la mirada levantándose de golpe del sofa - ¡¿D-dije algo mientras dormia?!

- ¿Eh, es cierto? ¿Qué ya no debiste pasar esa etapa de la adolescencia? – dijo en forma de burla

- ¡Callate! Yo solo estaba… recordando cosas… - su tono se puso serio al decir eso ultimo

- No pienso caer en el mismo error de siempre y preguntar de que se trata todo esto, pero… ¿hablaste con Rin? – pregunto con un poco de esperanza en la respuesta de la pelirosa

- Si – la miro seria – tú… ya lo sabes…

- ¿Están…saliendo? – La pelirosa asintió como respuesta

- ¡¿E-enserio?! – Intento fingir una sonrisa – a-ah ya veo… ¡e-eres toda una pervertida! ¡m-mira que ponerte a salir con una niña de 14! – se burlo, casi sin poder contenerse y comenzar a llorar allí mismo.

- ¿No… te importa?

- Jajajaja ¡claro que no!, mientras no le hagas nada pervertido a Rin yo no… – no pudo continuar ya que la pelirosa se le abalanzo encima, tirando a ambas al suelo, colocándose ella arriba

- Dime de nuevo que no te importa – Dijo fríamente mientras que con una de sus manos sujetaba ambas manos de la peli-aqua, y con la otra desabrochaba su camisa.

- ¡L-luka! ¡¿Q-que rayos h…. – no pudo continuar ya que la pelirosa había comenzado a besarle intensamente sin detenerse, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba el pecho y torso de esta, Miku por su parte puso resistencia en un principio, dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas al no resistirlo mas, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a corresponderlo, cosa que no esperaba la pelirosa.

- M-miku… - se separo de ella ya sin aire, con un pequeño hilo de saliva colgando, se quedaron ambas mirándose fijamente sin hacer nada por unos segundos, para luego continuar con un nuevo beso, consentido por ambas, uno mas, mucho mas intenso que el anterior en el cual la pelirosa era la dominante, sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de la menor, quien lo estaba aceptando completamente todo, sin poner resistencia alguna, sin embargo esa pequeña felicidad que ambas estaban sintiendo no duro mucho si no hasta que el telefono de la pelirosa sonó, sacándolas a ambas de su "transe"

- ¿N-no… lo t-tomaras? – pregunto la sonrojada y agitada Miku

- Debe ser Rin, ella siempre me llama a esta hora – Al decir eso hizo que la peli-aqua entrara en completa razón, recordando la realidad a la que tanto estaba aferrada.

- ¡S-sueltame! ¡¿Q-qué rayos a-acaba de pasar?! – Se levanto de golpe, sonrojada, empujado a la mayor, quien no pudo detenerla al haber bajado la guardia

- ¿Ahh? ¡Tu estabas correspondiéndome hasta hace un rato! Y…

- ¡Fue una estupidez… yo no estaba pensando bien! ¡Luka tu tienes a Rin! ¡No supongas cosas raras por lo que acaba de pasar! – las ganas de llorar volvieron a apoderarse de ella.

- Ya veo, entonces es cierto el que te doy asco ¿no? – se levanto del suelo con la mirada baja.

- ¡A-asi es! T-todo esto es… asqueroso, y-y… yo solo quiero hacer e-este tipo de cosas c-con un chico o mi…

- ¡Déjate de toda esa mie***! – Golpeo la pared haciendo caer uno de los cuadros que habían colgados en ella, dejando totalmente asustada a la peli-aqua, para luego subir a su habitación, no sin antes decir... - Esto probablemente sea lo que mas odio de ti.

_Eso… se sintió tan… bien… _- se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso mientras se tocaba los labios – _Cada lugar donde Luka me toco… están ardiendo… _

* * *

"**No me voy a tardar mas de un mes" decía, "Hare un cap el doble de largo" decia xD hola queridos y amados lectores, al fin pude subir el nuevo capitulo xD y bueno creo que esto es lo mas largo que me dio para escribir :'D no me maten por favor, las cosas las estoy teniendo difíciles por aquí (Estados Unidos, específicamente New York xD) pero bueno, ahí veo de donde saco tiempo y me pongo a escribir (No es que este de vaga ewe) no enserio :'D di lo mejor de mi en este cap, y creo que al menos este fic lo terminare rapido y podre continuar con el otro, (Kimi dake wo) o quizás lo continúe antes xD depende, si me dan ganase e inspiración lo hare, y bueno espero les haya gustado, y creo que dire lo mismo que en el cap anterior, si no les gusta algo, o quieren que mejore o cambien algo en la historia , o si quisieran que agregara algo mas, o si simplemente les gusta como voy esta bien, solo quiero saber que si les esta gustando y asi me animo mas a continuar y terminar rapido el cap, De algún lado tiene que venir la inspiración ¿no? Ustedes son mi inspiracion :'D awwww~ mas cursi imposible. En fin, no doy seguridad de cuando suba el proximo cap pero eso si, no me tardare (A no ser…) no mentira :3 no lo hare, y bueno, sin mas que decir bye bye :'D **


	7. No te vayas de mi lado

- Que calor – Se quejaba la Hatsune mientras limpiaba unas cuantas gotas de sudor que caían de su frente – Len se esta tardando demasiado – Le hecho un pequeño vistazo al parque donde se encontraba a ver si conseguía al rubio – Nada. – _Las vacaciones de verano acaban de comenzar y aun no hago nada interesante ¿en donde quedaron los dias que pasaba tonteando con Rin, Len y Kaito? _– Pensó mientras observaba a lo lejos al chico que habia estado tanto rato esperando

- Gomen Miku, Rin no sabia que ponerse y me hizo quedarme para que le dijera como se veia mejor – Se disculpo mientras jadeaba un poco el gemelo Kagamine

- No importa, al menos si llegaste – _Tal y como pense, Rin rechazo mi invitación a salir nuevamente gracias a Luka._

- Nee Miku, ¿Rin te ha dicho algo de ese novio que tiene?

- Bueno… - dudo un poco para responderle, pero finalmente no se animo a decirle la verdad – No, nada

- Estoy en verdad preocupado… nunca se habia alejado tanto de mi – hizo un pequeño puchero

- Tampoco de mi, pero vamos, no seas llorón – comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por el rubio.

- ¿Por qué no invitaste a Luka-san? – Pregunto inocentemente.

- Esta enojada conmigo, dudo que quiera salir por ahí

No era mentira, desde esa última pelea Luka se había mantenido distante con ella, llegando a hablarle solamente para cuando era necesario.

- Sabes… hace una semana, cuando salimos a las vacaciones de verano, cuando Rin llego a casa, ella estaba toda roja y tenía una marca extraña en su cuello, pero cuando le pregunte porque había sido dijo que había estado con Luka-chan.

_¡Esas malditas pervertidas! _ - Pensaba mientras apretaba los puños, enfrentándose a aquel nuevo sentimiento desagradable mejor conocido como "celos" – Cambio de planes Len, vamos a buscar a Luka y a Rin – Dijo decidida mientras jaloneaba al rubio para que caminara mas rápido.

- Espera Miku, n-no puedo ir tan…

- Disculpen, ¿saben donde puedo encontrar esta dirección? – Les interrumpió una rubia que al parecer era de otro pais

- Dejame ver – se ofreció amablemente Miku

- Muchas gracias – Sonrío de la misma manera

- ¡E-espera! – grito el rubio sorprendiendo a ambas – T-tu eres Masuda Lily-san, ¿No? ¡¿Eres aquella cantante famosa de Inglaterra verdad?! – Pregunto insistentemente

- Jeje al parecer me has descubierto – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír - asi es, soy Masuda, mucho gusto.

- ¡Ahhh! – Esta vez había sido la peli-aqua quien grito.

- ¿Qué pasa Miku?

- L-lily Ma-masuda-san, ¿U-usted… busca esta dirección? ¡¿Esta segura?! – pregunto igual de insistente.

- ¿Eh? Si, estoy buscando a una amiga, y averigüe que esta viviendo allí – explico totalmente tranquila

- ¡Pero si esa es tu casa Miku! – Dijo sorprendido el rubio mientras leía el papel

- D-danos un momento Masuda Lily-san – Dijo Miku con un pequeño tic en el ojo, arrastrando al rubio un poco mas lejos de Lily - ¿Estas seguro de que ella es Lily-san, ella es famosa?

- Claro que si, soy su fan – Dijo orgulloso – Escuche que estaría en Japón pero… ¡No me imagine que la vería!

_Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido, ¡¿Cómo alguien como ella esta involucrada con Luka?! _– Pensaba mientras se acercaba nuevamente hasta donde estaba Lily – lo siento Lily-san

- No importa, pero ¿es cierto? ¿Esa es tu casa?

- Para ser directas… ¿Buscas a Luka? ¿No? – pregunto a lo cual la rubia respondió asintiendo.

Ya veo… asi que tu eres la famosa "Miku-chan" de la que Luka solía hablar – Dijo mas para si misma que para la peli-aqua, sin embargo esto dicho por Lily habia llamado totalmente su atención, su corazón comenzó acelerarse al escuchar que Luka hablar mucho de ella, pero al mismo tiempo había descubierto que esa podría ser su oportunidad para saber muchas cosas sobre Luka que ella nunca le diría.

- ¿E-ella… hablaba sobre mi? – pregunto inconcientemente sonrojada.

- Si, oh bueno solía hacerlo mucho el primer año que la conocí… etto… ¿tu amigo esta bien? – pregunto al darse cuenta de que el rubio no había dejado de observarla ni un segundo, y solo estaba allí parado mirándola y sin moverse

- Ehhh… si, lo esta… creo.

- Vale, entonces… ¿te importaría llevarme con Luka? – Miku solo asintió como respuesta, para luego llevar a la rubia hasta su casa, con la esperanza de que Luka hubiese llegado.

* * *

- Me pregunto si Rin ya estará en casa también – Dijo Len quien ya había medio salido de su transe, haciendo que Miku recordara su problema principal

- Q-quien sabe… - Respondió la momento en que habría la puerta, encontrándose con el escenario que nunca debió haber visto: La rubia tirada en el suelo, complemente roja, empapada de sudor, un pequeño hilo de saliva colgándole del labio, y por supuesto la causante de todo esto arriba de ella sosteniendo su mentón.

- Wow nunca imagine que llegarías a ser una lolicon Luka – Dijo como si nada Lily.

- Tu, ¿Qué hac… - No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rin se habia levantado de golpe, haciendo que Luka cayera y se golpeara contra la pared

- ¡L-len, M-miku! Yo… ¡Puedo e-explicarlo! - Intentaba arreglar las cosas.

- Rin… - Dijo Len mientras la miraba con una expresión que no podía leer

- Len… yo… - Bajo la mirada apenada

- ¡Sugoiii! – Exclamo alegremente - ¡debiste decirme que la persona con quien estabas haciendo cosas sucias era Luka-chan!

- ¡N-no es asi L-len! – Dijo totalmente sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano

- Temía que fuese un extraño o una mala persona, pero… como tu hermano me hubiese gustado que me dijeras Rin

- ¡Len! – Grito mientras corría a abrazarlo

- ¡Rin! – hizo lo mismo

- Eso dolio… -se quejo desde el piso la peli-rosa

- Etto… no quiero arruinar el momento familiar pero… tu y yo tenemos que hablar – Le susurro Lily para que ninguno de los presentes escuchara.

- ¿Sobre que? – Dirigió su vista hacia Miku quien solo estaba parada allí, sin hacer nada, solo con la mirada perdida y una expresión que no comprendía muy bien

- Ya te diré, solo no huyas esta ves, ¿Si? Será rapido.

- Gomen, ¿Rin podrías irte con Len a otra parte? – Dijo con voz seria.

- ¿Ehh? – Hizo un pequeño puchero – No~ queria estar contigo toda la tarde, y celebrar que nuestra relación sera formal~

- ¿Qué no me oíste? Tengo asuntos importantes aquí – Dijo aun mas fríamente, haciendo que a Rin se le quitaran todas las ganas de insistir – Y tu… ¿también podrías irte? – Le dijo de igual manera a la peli-aqua

- No hace falta que lo pidas, gruñona – Respondió al salir de su transe, mientras se iba con ambos gemelos a la cocina.

- Nee, Miku ¿Quién es esa mujer? – pregunto la gemela Kagamine

- Una amiga de Luka, al parecer es una cantante famosa en Inglaterra.

- ¡¿Qué no la reconoces Rin?! ¡Es Masuda Lily-san! – Dijo entusiasmado Len

- Mas importante, Rin, ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo con Luka hace un rato?! – Pregunto intentando contenerse lo más posible, siéndole bastante difícil.

- B-bueno… Len, ¿quisieras ir a la tienda por algunas bebidas? – Pregunto nerviosamente, mientras sacaba arrastrado al rubio de la casa

- Me da flojera, Rin~ - lloriqueo un poco, pero finalmente accedió a la petición de su hermana.

- Creí que seria mas difícil, con Len – dijo la rubia mientras se rascaba la nuca

- No pense que en verdad podrias llegar tan lejos con Luka – No pudo ocultar su enojo en su tono cosa que la rubia noto muy bien

- ¿Qué no hacías tu esto con ella? – Respondió en tono desafiante – Sabes que en este aspecto Luka es como un chico y si le presenta una oportunidad dudo que no la tome

Lastimosamente Rin tenia razón y eso lo sabia, pero aun así eso había golpeado bastante fuerte el corazón de Miku

- ¡L-lo se! Pero… no lo esperaba de ti, Rin tu aun…

- El que seas un poco mayor no te da derecho a decirlo, yo… ¡si quiero estar con Luka debo ser mas adulta! – declaro totalmente roja, haciendo enojar un poco mas a la peli-aqua, quien apenas se controlaba.

- Ustedes no llevan ni una semana de comenzar a salir y ya…

- ¡No me compares con esa zorra! – Se vio interrumpida al escuchar un fuerte golpe seguido por la voz de la pelirosa, haciendo que ambas dejaran su discusión y fueran corriendo a ver que pasaba

- Oye, oye no hay que ponerse violenta Luka – intentaba calmarla Lily quien estaba siendo tomada por el cuello.

- ¡Luka suéltala! – Reclamo Miku mientras corría a separarlas a ambas.

- Tch – chisto mientra hacia caso y bajaba a la rubia, y se sacudía a Miku con su clásica mirada amenazante.

- Vamos Luka, no tienes que ponerte de esa manera solo porque mencione a Mei, ¿Como quieres superar esto si no hablamos de ello? – Dijo Lily, ya un poco mas seria y dejándose de juegos.

- ¿Qué rayos paso? – pregunto la gemela preocupada. – ¿Quién es Mei-san?

- No te metas en esto Rin – Le callo de manera amenazante.

- Luka… deberías bajarle un poc…

- Escúchame Lily, no pienso irme de aquí, tampoco pienso ir a ver a esa perra – Se cruzo de brazos interrumpiendo nuevamente a la peli-aqua – no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con su vida, y para la próxima vez no me busques sin mi permiso, dejare esta casa pronto asi que tampoco quiero enterarme de que vienes de nuevo por acá – Eso ultimo le cayo como un balde de agua fria a Miku, quien solo quedo aun mas confundida con todo eso. – Si es todo lo que querías decirme solo vete – Sin decir mas salio de la habitación y subió derecho escaleras arriba, para luego encerrarse en su cuarto.

- ¿Q-que acaba de decir Luka? – Se pregunto más a si misma que para los demás.

- ¡Luego te digo Miku! – Respondió la rubia mientras seguía a la pelirosa hacia su cuarto

- Lamento eso, ya sabes como es Luka – Dijo amablemente Lily intentando calmar un poco a la peli-aqua.

- Yo… no se nada sobre Luka… - Respondió en un susurro poco audible, pero bien escuchado por la rubia.

- ¿Quieres un helado? – Pregunto amablemente.

* * *

- No tenias que Lily-san – Dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque con un helado de Menta en la mano

- No te preocupes, Miku-chan ¿no? – Confirmo el nombre de la peli-aqua a lo cual esta asintió – Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber de Luka? – Se sentó a su lado

- Eh… no yo…

- Dijiste que no sabias nada de ella ¿no? ¡Te diré todo lo que se! – Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado para luego darle una lamida a su helado – Asi que solo pregúntame.

- N-no… no es eso L-lily-san… yo estoy realmente confundida… Luka desde que llego no Habia hecho mas que acosarme y jugar con mis sentimientos – Decía con la cabeza baja.

- Es normal, Luka ha sido así estos últimos años.

- Eso me molestaba bastante al principio, era muy incomodo, molesto y… asqueroso cada vez que ella intentaba hacer algo sucio, pero… últimamente yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ello… desde la ultimas vez que peleamos… me siento rara con solo pensar en ella y mi corazón se acelera…¡yo solo quiero que ella vuelva a hacerlo como antes! – Confeso totalmente roja mientras volteaba a ver a la rubia.

- ¿Te… enamoraste de Luka? – pregunto esta haciendo aun mas roja a Miku

- Ehhh… yo aun no lo se… pero indiferentemente de si quiero a Luka o si no… ella esta con Rin ahora – volvio a su tono deprimido al recordarlo

- Ah esa loli, es extraño que Luka se haya fijado en alguien tan "pequeña"

- Creo que… debo pensar mas sobre eso – Tomo un poco de su helado para continuar – El otro problema es que a pesar de que Luka era diferente conmigo en un principio, ella… nunca me ha dicho nada sobre lo que paso en Inglaterra.

- ¿Hmm? ¿Te refieres a que pasó después de que se quedo "huérfana"? – pregunto un poco mas seria a lo cual la peli-aqua asintió – Vale… - Dio un gran suspiro para continuar – Te dije que te contaría todo pero… esa es la vida de Luka, no creo que pueda sentirme libre del todo a contarte algo tan importante para ella.

- Entiendo…

- Vamos, vamos, no te desanimes, estoy segura de que eres importante para ella y te lo contara – Intentaba animarla nuevamente – Pero Miku, debo decirte… que el motivo de mi viaje se mantendrá firme

- ¿Motivo? – la miro desconcertada

- Yup – asintió alegremente mientras se levantaba – Yo, vine para llevarme a Luka de regreso a Inglaterra – Dijo seriamente dejando aun mas sorprendida a Miku – Ahora, discúlpame Miku-chan pero regresare al hotel, debo descansar para el concierto de mañana, bye bye~ - se despidio mientras salia corriendo sin darle tiempo de preguntar a la Hatsune.

- Tadaima… - Se quito los zapatos sin muchos ánimos para terminar de entrar, y recargarse en el sofa tal y como hacia antes cada dia.

Quizás se tardo un poco pero finalmente ahí fue cuando entendió, lo importantes que eran esos días en los cuales a pesar de que estaba de un constante mal humor, y que su estrés constantemente estaba al máximo, todo era divertido, no estaba "_sola_"

_¿Desde cuando todo cambio tanto?_ – Luka… – Susurro su nombre mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, luchando contra todas las emociones que estaba causando esa pelirosa en ella, Tristeza, celos, confusión, felicidad, amor y… ¿odio?, se estaba llegando a cuestionar si finalmente la odiaba.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida allí, su mente aun no podía procesar todo eso, eran demasiadas cosas como para pensarlas en un solo día. Ya eran al menos las 11 de la noche para cuando al fin despertó.

¿Hmm? – se tallo ambos ojos mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando que todo estaba oscuro y extrañamente frío, espera ¿en verano? ¿frío en una noche de verano?, observo por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que extrañamente estaba lloviendo y no una simple lluvia una verdadera tormenta, venteaba tan fuerte que parecía que los árboles fueran a desprenderse.

Decidió levantarse, no sin antes notar que llevaba una manta puesta, _"¿Habra sido Rin?" _penso mientras caminaba hasta el interruptor de luz, dándose cuenta de que al presionarlo no producía efecto alguno, concluyendo que la luz se habia cortado por la tormenta, okay, no podia estar mejor, una tormenta, sin luz y…

- ¿Sola? – pensó en voz alta mientra miraba hacia las escaleras, esperando que milagrosamente la pelirosa llegara a hacerle compañía, desde pequeña le había temido a las tormentas y solía refugiarse con su madre siempre que habia alguna, pero, ahora esta sola. Completamente sola – Como quisiera no haber despertado aun…

Ya estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, sus manos estaban sudadas, su cuerpo entero estaba sudando frio, y su respiración se volvió un poco lenta e inestable; en verdad le temía a las tormentas y por si fuera poco el ruido del viento pegando contra las ventanas, se escucho un trueno muy cerca de alli, volándole completamente los tapones a la Hatsune quien no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña

- ¡N-no puedo mas! ¡Lukaa! – Dijo entre llantos, ya sin importarle si la pelirosa estaba en casa o no, comenzó a correr escaleras, con sus piernas aun temblando, deteniéndose en la puerta del cuarto de la mayor, el cual no pensó dos veces en abrir, entrando de golpe.

- ¡¿Q-que rayos pasa?! – grito notablemente alterada al ver a Miku entrar de esa manera, quedándose estática al momento en que otro relámpago aun mas fuerte cae, iluminando la habitación unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que la mayor se diera cuenta de que la peli-aqua estaba llorando y que con ese ultimo estruendo no pudo resistir mas y se tiro en brazos de ella – M-miku, tu... ¿le tienes miedo a las relámpagos? – la Hatsune la tenia totalmente apretada en sus brazos, con su cabeza hundida en su pecho, haciendo que Luka se re-planteara el dejar su orgullo de lado y correspondiera ese abrazo.

- N-no te vayas… - sollozo Miku, dejándola sin palabras - ¡No te vayas ni con Lily ni con nadie… no… ¡No te vayas de me lado por favor! – Dijo suplicante sin parar de llorar, mientras temblaba un poco, cosa que la pelirosa no pudo resistir mas y se decidió a corresponder el abrazo de esta.

- No… - Tardo unos minutos para responder – No me iré de tu lado Miku – Apretó un poco mas a la peli-aqua entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Y después de tanto tiempo :'D aquí el cap, mis disculpas por la demora y pero es que… digamos que mi "viaje" no es un viaje lindo y feliz como los anteriores DD: pues no, ahora supuestamente estoy suficientemente grande como para estudiar en otro país a si que :'D si, estoy en la escuela :c y la verdad es que aquí no es tan fácil a como estaba acostumbrada, y claro, ahora no tengo tiempo para un… en fin, creo apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir xD bueno, tambien me disculpo inmensamente porque como muchos se dieron cuenta, en el cap 5 tuve un error con las edades, (En el fic Miku tiene 16 y Luka 20) no se que me paso, estaba dormida, distraída o que se yo xD pero en verdad, lo siento mucho, mucho, ya lo corregí y gracias por decirme, una ves mas lo cientu con respecto a los reviews, he leido por ahí que les gustaria que alargase la historia, que agregue mas cosas y bueno ya saben xD la verdad es que… mmm este fic digamos que no estaba pensando en hacerlo tan largo (Por eso las cosas se estan dando muy violentamente) ya que bueno xD este fic lo tenia planeado como uno pasajero como para distraerme un poco de "Kimi dake wo" (del cual hace meses no subo ni un cap ._.) y bueno resulta que deje ese de lado y le di mas importancia a este :'D y el otro lo deje botado xD bueno, creo que anteriormente dije que lo retomaría y por eso me tardaría en subir mas para este y bueno ya saben como estoy de ocupada y dos fics ._. es como… BOOM para mi :'D asi que bueno, los complaceré, ya se mas o menos como alargar la historia y tambien mejorar mi manera de detallar las escenas y todo, peero eso si, solo les pido tiempo :'D si, voy a subir al menos un cap de los dos fics al mes (Claro que si me da tiempo subire mas de eso) espero que me entiendan y les juro que no es por vagancia… en fin, el proximo cap, como ya dije me tardare un poquito porque primero subire de mi otro fic, pero no tanto xD gracias por su comprensión y los aprecio a todos xD gracias por sus reviews y por supuesto por leerme, nos vemos.**


End file.
